Biarkan Aku Memilih
by MR. KRabs
Summary: Rukia harus mengikuti pendidikan pra nikah sesuai tradisi keluarga Kuchiki sebelum menjalani kehidupan rumah tangganya. Byakuya juga ikut memilihkan calon suami untuk Rukia sesuai keinginan keluarga Kuchiki. Masalah lain malah bermunculan. Interested? Last Chapter UPDATE! RnR please...
1. Chapter 1

**Bleach#Tite Kubo.**

**Rate : **T

**Summary: **Rukia galau? Menjalani pendidikan pra nikah sesuai tradisi keluarga Kuchiki sebelum menjalani kehidupan rumah tangganya. Siapa calon suaminya? Byakuya juga galau, memilihkan calon suami untuk Rukia. Rukia berencana kabur? Ide buruk! Bingung?

* * *

**oooOoooOooo**

Rukia bersunpo pulang ke rumah dengan kecepatan penuh. Salahkan Ukitake-taichou yang menyuruhnya menyelesaikan semua laporannya hari ini juga seolah besok matahari tidak terbit saja. Shihakuso miliknya ikut diterbangkan angin karena kecepatan sunponya telah melebihi batas normal. Rukia tersenyum saat memasuki halaman mansion, mengurangi kecepatan sunponya dan berlari ke dalam rumah. Ia memandang ke langit sesaat untuk memastikan di mana bulan berada, hingga membuatnya jatuh terduduk akibat menabrak sesuatu.

"Auww, sakit!" Rukia berteriak, mengusap pantat dan dahinya bergantian.

"Nii-sama..." suaranya dikelilingi keraguan, Rukia menabrak tubuh Byakuya.

"Sepertinya kau harus mengulang pendidikan tata krama dan sopan santun," Byakuya memandangi Rukia yang masih terduduk di lantai.

"Ah, ini.. aku buru-buru, maaf!" bantah Rukia kaku.

Mengulang pendidikan tata krama dan sopan santun? Yang benar saja, tidak mau! Seumur hidupnya pelajaran itu, yang paling membosankannya. Rukia ingat betul, tidak boleh berlari di dalam rumah, ya peraturan itu ia lupakan sejenak karena ia mempunyai hal yang lebih darurat.

"Kau tetap terlambat walaupun kau bersunpo secepat kilat," Byakuya kembali berpendapat.

"Nii-sama..." suara Rukia terdengar merajuk tanda tak setuju, "Aku sudah berusaha datang tepat waktu," lanjut Rukia.

"Bersiap-siaplah, tetua mungkin sudah menunggu di aula utama," Byakuya berjalan meninggalkan Rukia, mengabaikan perkataan yang akan terlontar kembali dari bibir Rukia.

Salah siapa yang baru memberitahunya kabar adanya pertemuan dengan tetua tadi sore? Rukia bersungut-sungut, tidak mungkin kan dia mau mau menyalahkan kakaknya. Rukia hanya menghela napas, sepertinya ia harus cepat bersiap-siap agar tidak kena marah orang-orang tua itu.

**oooOoooOooo**

Rukia sudah berganti kimono dan berjalan ke arah aula utama. Sejak tadi ia terus berpikir alasan tetua mengadakan acara malam ini.

Apa ia berbuat salah lagi? Rukia menggeleng, tidak.

Lalu?

Lamunannya berakhir saat kepala pelayan berdiri di depan pintu, "Rukia-sama, anda terlambat!" sapanya. Rukia hanya mengangguk mengerti, menyiapkan dirinya sendiri untuk mendengarkan ceramah panjang tetua atas keterlambatannya.

Begitu pelayan menggeser pintu, Rukia mendadak gemetaran. Para tetua langsung memberinya tatapan datar nan dingin, hingga membuat Rukia serasa kesulitan bernapas. Rukia harusnya sadar, jangan bertindak ceroboh atau kesalahan kecil saja mampu membuat mulut tajam tetua mengiris kulit hatinya.

"Duduklah!" perintah Byakuya.

Rukia berjalan menuju bantal duduk yang sudah dipersiapkan. Rukia memberi salam dan hormat sebelum kakinya duduk bersimpuh.

Apa-apaan ini? Rukia merasa seperti terdakwa dalam persidangan, duduk dikelilingi para tetua.

"Byakuya-sama, apa kau sudah mendidik gadis ini dengan benar?" terdengar suara wanita tua yang duduk paling ujung.

"Apa maksudmu?" suara itu dari pria tua di sebelahnya.

"Pulang malam, berani membuat kita menunggu! Bagaimana ia bisa menjadi seorang Kuchiki kalau aturan sederhana dalam rumah selalu dilanggar? Pendidikan gadis ini tidak bertambah, harusnya kau tidak mengangkatnya menjadi anggota keluarga ini, memalukan!" celanya bertubi-tubi.

Rukia menunduk dalam, ia telah membuat malu kakaknya.

"Baa-sama, aku mohon mengertilah, tugas seorang fukutaichou tidaklah mudah," Byakuya bersuara, Rukia sontak memandang kakaknya Byakuya membelanya.

"Berhentilah membelanya. Gadis itu akan besar kepala! Seharusnya kau tidak pernah mengijinkan seorang gadis dari bangsawan Kuchiki memegang pedang. Hidup gadis Kuchiki adalah untuk melayani suaminya kelak, bukan malah bertarung dan bekerja, itu menyalahi aturan."

"Benar! Tapi, apa perduli kita? Dalam darahnya tidak mengalir darah Kuchi-"

"Cukup! Maafkan atas kesalahanku, dan juga maafkan atas keterlambatanku! Aku mohon maafkan aku!"

Rukia memotong kalimat terakhir pria tua itu. Kata-kata terakhirnya membuat dadanya sesak. Rukia membungkuk beberapa kali. Suara bisik-bisik terdengar, tanda ketidaksukaan para tetua atas sikap Rukia barusan.

"Sebaiknya kita mulai saja!" ujar Byakuya seolah memberi perintah.

Byakuya berusaha menghentikan perdebatan yang mungkin semakin meruncing jika tidak segera dihentikan. Byakuya mengetahui, Rukia tidak suka jika kesalahannya dikaitkan dengannya. Gadis keras kepala, pikir Byakuya.

Baru kali ini ada yang berani memotong ucapan tetua, Byakuya sadar penuh ucapan itu melukai hatinya. Namun, ia tak berani memotong atau membantah pernyataan itu, karena benar adanya. Rukia memang tidak memiliki darah Kuchiki.

"Rukia..." panggil Byakuya.

Rukia mulai mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Byakuya, "Ya!"

"Kau akan mengikuti pendidikan pra nikah," jelas Byakuya.

"A-apa?" Rukia tidak percaya dengan perkataan barusan.

"Selama tujuh hari kau akan mengikuti pendidikan pra nikah bersama para tetua di mansion Kuchiki bagian barat," Byakuya menandang tetua di sampingnya. Penjelasan selanjutnya diambil alih olehnya.

"Ini sudah tradisi bahwa setiap gadis Kuchiki akan menjalani pendidikan pra nikah sebelum gadis Kuchiki menjalani kehidupan rumah tangganya. Harusnya kau menjalaninya dua tahun yang lalu, tapi karena Byakuya-sama meminta penundaan untukmu, kami tidak bisa memaksakannya. Kau akan memulainya besok pagi," jelasnya panjang lebar.

Pendidikan pra nikah? Berarti dirinya akan segera menikah? Kepala Rukia dipenuhi banyak pertanyaan.

"Selama kau menjalani pendidikan itu, keluarga Kuchiki akan menerima lamaran yang datang untukmu. Byakuya-sama, selaku kepala Klan Kuchiki akan mencarikan calon suami yang tepat untukmu. Setelah pendidikan itu selesai, kau akan dipertemukan dengan calon suamimu dan selanjutnya pernikahanmu segera dilaksanakan," jelas tetua lagi.

"Apa ada yang ingin kau tanyakan?" tanya tetua pada Rukia.

"Aku dijodohkan?" tanya Rukia memastikan.

Tawa mengejek terdengar, Rukia membuat pertanyaan bodoh.

"Kau pikir gadis bangsawan akan menikah dengan pria biasa, pria pilihannya sendiri?" tanya salah satu tetua.

"Bukan, bukan begitu! Maksudku, aku..."

"Hentikan Rukia! Kau tidak perlu memikirkan siapa calon suamimu, itu mutlak menjadi urusan dan tanggungjawabku! Sekarang kembalilah ke kamarmu, dan persiapkan dirimu untuk mengikuti pendidikan itu besok pagi," Byakuya memotong bantahan Rukia yang akan diucapkannya.

"Nii-sama, aku masih belum mengerti. Lalu aku, aku masih seorang fukutaichou, aku tidak mungkin meninggalkan semua tugasku," jelas Rukia lagi.

"Aku sudah membicarakannya dengan Soutaichou dan Ukitake-Taichou, mereka mengijinkanmu mengikuti pendidikan ini dan mengambil waktu seminggu ini untuk libur sebentar sebagai fukutaichou. Jadi, tidak ada yang perlu kau khawatirkan lagi. Kau boleh keluar dan kembali ke kamarmu sekarang!" perintah Byakuya.

Rukia mengerti sekali arti ucapan Byakuya, ia berdiri dan membungkuk memberi hormat. Rukia berjalan tegap saat di hadapan tetua dan kakaknya. Begitu pintu ditutup, berjalan beberapa langkah, kakinya terasa lemas. Tubuhnya merosot, terduduk di lantai.

"Ichigo..." gumamnya.

**oooOoooOooo**

Byakuya berjalan menyusuri koridor rumahnya. Bulan sudah meninggi, malam semakin larut. Rukia pasti sudah tidur, pikirnya. Perlahan ia menggeser pintu kamar Rukia, mengintip dari celah yang dibuat.

Byakuya menghela napas, rupanya Rukia bisa tidur dengan nyenyak. Padahal dirinya begitu mengkhawatirkan kondisi Rukia. Kabar itu pasti sangat mengejutkannya, mengikuti pendidikan pra nikah, akan bertemu dengan tetua selama seminggu penuh, dan menikah dengan pria pilihan keluarga, Byakuya pikir gadis itu akan menangis semalaman. Nyatanya tidak.

Byakuya bukannya tutup mata soal tradisi dan aturan Kuchiki tapi Rukia, gadis itu bukan tipe penurut seperti Hisana, mendiang istrinya. Rukia keras kepala, ia tidak menyukai hidup dalam aturan yang begitu membuatnya terkekang, ia menganut prinsipnya sendiri. Hal itulah yang membuat Rukia menjadi penghangat di dinginnya mansion Kuchiki. Bukan hanya mansion tetapi juga dalam keluarga Kuchiki yang selalu hidup tenang sesuai aturan dan tradisi.

Sayangnya, tradisi dan aturan adalah hal yang mutlak dijunjung tiap anggota keluarga tidak ada pengecualian, dan Rukia mengetahuinya.

Sekarang Byakuya berharap gadis itu tidak membuat kekacauan apapun, termasuk bermasalah dengan para tetua nantinya.

Satu yang sebenarnya harus menjadi perhatian Byakuya sekarang adalah ia harus berkonsentrasi memilihkan pria yang tepat untuk Rukia. Jangan sampai ada kesalahan yang membuat sesorang terluka, pikirnya. Siapa? Orang terdekat Rukia, para fukutaichou, atau seseorang dari bangsawan Soul Society lainnya? Who knows?

Besok pagi, ya? Bagaimana Byakuya memilihkan seorang pria yang pantas sebagai calon suami Rukia dan Rukia, bagaimana gadis itu menjalani pendidikan pra nikahnya dengan para tetua yang notabene tidak menganggap kehadirannya?

To be continued.

* * *

Daripada mengomel dalam hati, berikan review pada saya saja biar saya mendengar ups, membaca suara hati anda.

Review, ya..

* * *

Eits, tunggu! thank you so much for the review given in previous story **"Too Late, Maybe?"**, especially for:

Hikary Cresenti Ravenia / Keiko Eni Naomi / Sakura-Yuki15 / Morning Eagle/ Voidy / Ray Kousen7


	2. Chapter 2

**Bleach#Tite Kubo.**

**Rate : **T

**Summary: **Rukia menjalani pendidikan pra nikah sesuai tradisi keluarga Kuchiki sebelum menjalani kehidupan rumah tangganya. Siapa calon suaminya? Byakuya bingung memilihkan calon suami untuk Rukia.

* * *

**oooOoooOooo**

Rukia menjerit dalam hati, begitu duduk di bantal duduk menghadap meja, seorang pelayan meletakkan tumpukan buku setinggi dua puluh centi di depannya. Selanjutnya dua orang tetua wanita masuk ke dalam ruangan, mengambil duduk di depan Rukia. Walau berjarak lima meter dari mejanya, tatapan dingin dan kaku masih begitu terasa. Rukia menghela napas, ia harus menikmati hari ini, hari pertama pendidikan pra nikah-nya.

"Sepertinya kau bersemangat sekali, Rukia," sapa tetua pertama.

Rukia mengangguk, "Ya, tentu saja!"

"Kalau begitu, hari ini kau boleh mengambil satu buku dari tumpukan di depanmu. Kami sedang baik, maka pilihlah materi yang kau sukai," jelas tetua kedua.

Rukia memandangi tumpukan di depannya, telunjuknya menelusuri pinggiran buku-buku itu. Buku deretan ketiga menjadi pilihannya, Rukia mengira tebal buku ini kira-kira dua centimeter. Apa akan habis dibaca selama sehari? Batinnya.

"Bagus Rukia, kau memilih buku yang tepat," ucap tetua pertama.

"Jadi, menurutmu apa itu pernikahan?" lanjutnya.

Rukia berpikir sejenak, pertanyaan itu tidak pernah terlintas di kepalanya.

"Ketika pria dan wanita yang sudah menjalin cinta berniat membangun hubungan yang lebih dalam dan intim, dan memiliki tujuan yang sama yaitu meraih kebahagiaan untuk selamanya hingga maut memisahkan," jelas Rukia.

"Kekanakan," cela tetua kedua.

"Itu menurutku, Baa-sama!" bela Rukia.

"Pernikahan itu bukan hanya membutuhkan cinta, melainkan membutuhkan tanggung jawab, kejujuran, dan kesetiaan baik pria maupun wanita," jelas tetua pertama.

Rukia terkejut mendengar penjelasan itu, "Benarkah? Berarti cinta bukan segalanya dalam pernikahan?"

Tetua tersenyum kecil, Rukia mulai memahami penjelasannya, "Ya! Cinta bisa tumbuh subur saat menikah, tapi bukan aspek utamanya."

Rukia mengerutkan keningnya, ini tidak benar!

Cinta, kita harus saling mencintai sebelum menikah. Tidak ada pernikahan kalau keduanya tidak saling mencintai, begitu pikir Rukia.

"Kenapa kalian menanyakan hal seperti ini padaku?" tanya Rukia.

Para tetua berpandangan, "Karena nyatanya kau belum mengerti," jawab tetua.

"Tapi..."

"Rukia, kau belum mengerti juga ya! Keras kepala, seperti biasa! Cinta akan tumbuh bersamaan dengan berjalannya waktu, jadi..."

"Kau menyuruhku untuk menerima pria pilihan keluarga Kuchiki?" potong Rukia cepat.

"Pada kenyataannya memang begitu, kau sudah dijodohkan dengan pria pilihan Byakuya-sama, kau tidak bisa memilih dan mengelaknya, Rukia. Itu sudah tradisi," jelas tetua.

"Bukankah yang menjalani kehidupan pernikahan ini aku, lalu kenapa kalian begitu..." Rukia mulai membantah dan memprotes.

"Cukup Rukia, kau tidak bisa berdebat atau menyalahkan siapapun! Aturan dan tradisi adalah sesuatu yang harus dipegang dalam kehidupan seorang Kuchiki. Kau seorang Kuchiki dan aturan itu melekat padamu dimulai saat Byakuya-sama membawamu ke keluarga ini," suara tetua naik setingkat, marah dan kesal.

"Baa-sama, apa kalian dulu juga seperti itu?" tanya Rukia lirih, ia sedikit lelah berdebat, perjodohan sudah di depan mata.

"Tentu saja," jawab mereka bersamaan.

"Kita akan melanjutkan pelajaran ini, dimulai dari menghapal para leluhur keluarga Kuchiki," lanjut tetua pertama segera membuka buku pilihan Rukia.

"Heh? Menghapal? Satu buku? Menghapal dari leluhur yang pertama?" Rukia terkejut.

"Benar! Kau yang memilih topik hari ini kan? Kau harus mengetahui leluhurmu agar kau bisa menceritakan pada anak dan cucumu nanti," jelas tetua kedua.

"Baa-sama, ini banyak sekali!" protes Rukia.

Para tetua mengabaikan sikap protes Rukia, mereka memilih membaca buku di atas meja dan mulai menyuruh Rukia membacanya keras agar kedua tetua mampu menyimaknya, kesalahan penyebutan nama leluhur adalah hal terlarang di keluarga Kuchiki.

Dua jam bergelut dengan nama-nama leluhur dan sejarahnya membuat kepala Rukia berdenyut. Untungnya, tetua memberinya istirahat sejenak sebelum melanjutkan materi yang kedua, mengenai hak dan kewajiban suami dan istri.

Napasnya sedikit berat mengingat seharian ia akan bersama tetua yang membosankan, belum lagi jika mereka memukul dengan rotan kecil di meja Rukia, jika gadis itu tiba-tiba kehilangan konsentrasi. Rukia lebih memilih duduk di meja kerjanya di divisi tigabelas, membaca semua laporan daripada bersama tetua yang membosankan.

Rukia menaruh kepalanya di atas meja, memandangi langit melalui pintu yang terbuka.

Apa Nii-sama sudah menemukan pria calon suaminya?

Bagaimana kalau ternyata para pria itu mengetahui bahwa dirinya hanya anak adopsi keluarga ini dan tidak ada yang berniat melamarnya?

Hei, bukannya itu keajaiban, tak ada pria yang malamar karena mengetahui statusku dan akhirnya aku bisa menikah dengan pria pilihanku. Itu kabar baik!

"Aku harus mencari tahu informasi ini," Rukia hampir berteriak senang.

Rukia bangun dari sikap malas-malasannya, berjalan ke arah pintu berniat mencari satu pelayan yang lewat dan bertanya padanya. Namun, niatnya gagal saat tetua masuk dan menegurnya agar kembali duduk dan tidak keluar dari ruang belajar.

Rukia hanya bisa menghela napas, satu hari terasa dua hari baginya, membosankan!

**oooOoooOooo**

Byakuya menggerutu dalam hati. Punggungnya terasa pegal, bersikap selayaknya kepala klan Kuchiki lebih melelahkan dibandingkan bekerja seharian di belakang meja kerjanya di barak divisi enam. Byakuya menghela napas, matahari masih di puncak kepala dan menurut kepala pelayan masih ada puluhan pria dari berbagai kalangan memenuhi halaman depan mansion untuk mengantri giliran bertemu tuan rumah.

Sebenarnya tugasnya sudah diringankan para tetua. Pria yang datang, akan menemui para tetua dan penilaian awal dilakukan mereka. Apabila menurut tetua memenuhi kriteria mereka, selanjutnya Byakuya diperbolehkan melakukan penilaian kedua. Tapi, tetap saja jumlahnya tak bisa dihitung dengan sepuluh jari.

Byakuya mengurut pelipis sejenak, ia sedang berpikir. Rukia Kuchiki, gadis itu ternyata memiliki pesona yang luar biasa. Ia tidak pernah membayangkan, ada begitu banyak pria yang hendak melamarnya, menjadikan Rukia sebagai istri. Byakuya bahkan tidak menyangka bangsawan dari luar Soul Society juga mengetahui bahwa ada prosesi pemilihan suami bagi putri keluarga Kuchiki.

Byakuya mengetahui pasti, setelah ia meminta Soutaichou untuk mengijinkan Rukia mengikuti pendidikan pra nikah, berita macam itu akan langsung tersebar luas dari mulut ke mulut.

Tapi, apa mereka mengetahui siapa Rukia Kuchiki?

Atau hanya karena nama Kuchiki, itu sudah menjadi daya tarik mereka melamar Rukia?

Apa mereka juga mengetahui bahwa Rukia, hanya anak adopsi keluarga Kuchiki?

Byakuya tertawa sinis, pasti mereka hanya mengejar pesona dan nama besar Rukia, itulah yang dipikirkan Byakuya pada pria-pria yang belum dikenalnya.

Ada rasa ketidakrelaan muncul di hati Byakuya ketika mengingat hal itu, ia seolah tak ingin Rukia menjadi milik pria mana pun. Sayangnya rasa itu harus dihilangkan, tetua tidak mungkin diam saja jika ia menolak semua lamaran yang datang. Hal buruk bisa saja timbul bila tetua sudah bertindak cepat untuk segera menikahkan Rukia dengan pria pilihan tetua dan bukan pilihannya, akan membuat Rukia semakin terluka.

Tetua juga seolah berniat menyingkirkan Rukia secepat mungkin dari keluarga Kuchiki atau bahkan mungkin segera mencari kepala klan Kuchiki yang baru, menggantikan dirinya. Byakuya sadar, begitu tanggungjawabnya pada Rukia berakhir (menikahkan Rukia), maka tugasnya sebagai kepala Klan Kuchiki ke-28 juga berakhir, karena satu-satunya tanggungjawabnya sekarang adalah Rukia.

Jika saja, ia memiliki istri dan seorang anak, para tetua itu tidak akan merongrong kepemimpinannya sekarang secara diam-diam karena ia mempunyai tanggungjawab atas istri dan anaknya.

Sepertinya, memang sudah saatnya Byakuya memberikan jabatan kepala klan itu pada keluarga Kuchiki lainnya.

Byakuya menopang kepalanya dengan tangannya, begitu banyak masalah yang menghampirinya. Apa Rukia juga sama? Ini hari pertamanya, apa ia berbuat kekacauan?

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya Byakuya pada kepala pelayan yang sibuk mengatur makan siangnya.

Paham siapa yang dimaksudkan tuannya, ia tersenyum dan menjawab pertanyaannya, "Rukia-sama terus mengajak para tetua beradu argumen. Bahkan guru tata krama dan sopan santun Rukia-sama harus dipanggil kembali," jelasnya.

"Benarkah itu? Ia pasti merasa kesal sekali sekarang?" ucap Byakuya, entah kenapa, ia begitu nyaman bila sudah membicarakan Rukia dengan kepala pelayannya ini.

"Saya rasa bukan Rukia-sama yang merasa kesal, melainkan para tetua yang mengajarinya," jawab kepala pelayan itu.

"Ya, mungkin kau benar! Aku berharap gadis itu baik-baik saja," air muka Byakuya berubah khawatir.

"Byakuya-sama, bolehkah saya memberi anda sedikit saran," kepala pelayan mengucapkannya dengan keraguan.

"Katakan!"

"Anda begitu mengkhawatirkan Rukia-sama, tidak hanya sekarang, tapi sedari dulu sejak Rukia-sama masuk di keluarga ini," ucap kepala pelayan.

"Langsung pada pokok masalahnya," Byakuya memandang tajam kepala pelayannya.

Kepala pelayan malah tersenyum melihat perubahan wajah tuannya, "Saya merasa seharusnya anda sudah mengetahui calon suami yang paling tepat untuk Rukia-sama daripada para tetua lainnya. Tentunya bukan pria-pria yang melamarnya hari ini atau besok," jelasnya.

"Siapa?" tanya Byakuya bingung.

"Anda, Byakuya-sama," kali ini suaranya disertai ketegasan.

"Kau? Beraninya kau menasehatiku seperti itu! Kau mengetahui apa yang kau bicarakan? Rukia adalah adik perempuanku, adik Hisana, mendiang istriku!" suara Byakuya sedikit menaik, marah.

"Saya mengenal anda sejak muda, Byakuya-sama! Saya mengetahui perubahan sorot mata anda ketika berbicara atau hanya bertemu singkat dengan Rukia-sama, walau terkesan dingin dan acuh, tapi anda menaruh semburat rona merah walau terlihat tipis dari mimik wajah anda. Maafkan atas kelancangan saya, sebelum semua terlambat dan anda menyesalinya, sebaiknya anda mendengarkan perkataan hati anda, Byakuya-sama! Rukia-sama tidak mungkin menolak anda!" jelas kepala pelayan.

"Keluarlah!" perintah Byakuya, ia memalingkan wajahnya dari pandangan kepala pelayannya.

Byakuya merasa kepala pelayannya terlalu banyak berbicara omong kosong.

Mana mungkin dia mencintai Rukia? Tidak mungkin! Ini tidak benar!

Rukia hanyalah adik perempuannya, ia tidak pernah melihatnya sebagai seorang gadis.

Tidak mungkin Byakuya Kuchiki mencintai Rukia...

Byakuya kembali menopang kepalanya sambil menghela napas. Perkataan kepala pelayannya menambah masalah baru di kepalanya. Byakuya memegang dadanya, detak jantungnya berdegub lebih kencang.

Apa ini? Tidak mungkin yang dikatakan kepala pelayannya benar...

Ia mencintai Rukia?

**oooOoooOooo**

Makan malam berlangsung seperti biasanya, dalam keheningan. Pelayan mulai menata semua menu makan malam di atas meja. Rukia duduk di sana, tapi pikirannya melayang ke mana-mana, Rukia rasanya ingin sekali bertanya mengenai lamarannya pada kakaknya. Sebenarnya ia bisa saja bertanya pada pelayan tapi, semua pelayan sepakat menutup mulut atas kegiatan lamaran itu. Rupanya semua penghuni mansion Kuchiki bersekongkol untuk membuatnya penasaran.

"Hah!" desah Rukia.

Byakuya menatap Rukia sambil mengerutkan kening. Ia berpikir gadis itu pasti memiliki kebosanan tingkat tinggi karena menghela napas berat seperti itu. Ia ingin sekali bertanya pada Rukia, tapi ada sesuatu yang menghambat dirinya untuk menanyakannya. Sebaiknya ia tidak mencampuri masalah Rukia, seperti biasanya.

"Tolong, tambahkan dadar gulungnya lagi!" ucap Rukia pada pelayannya.

"Serakah!" cela Byakuya.

"Nii-sama, aku harus mengisi banyak tenaga untuk mengikuti pendidikan itu,"

"Kau belum menyentuh makananmu, dan kau sudah mau menambahnya. Itu yang dinamakan keserakahan. Habiskan lalu kau boleh meminta lagi," jelas Byakuya.

Rukia menggembungkan pipinya. Malas berdebat, ia langsung memakan makan malamnya. Saking buru-burunya, ia malah tersedak dadar gulungnya.

"Uhuk!" Rukia menepuk dadanya berulang kali.

Byakuya berdiri dan membantu menepuk bahu Rukia. Mata Rukia sampai menangis, sakit sekali sepertinya.

"Hah!" Rukia menghela napas begitu ia meminum segelas air putih.

"Ceroboh!"

"Nii-sama, terima kasih!" Rukia mengabaikan ucapan sindiran Byakuya.

"Uhm, Nii-sama.. Apa semuanya berjalan lancar?"

"Kau tidak mengingat tata krama saat makan malam?"

"Nii-sama, aku ingat! Tapi, aku sudah tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak bertanya soal lamaranku!"

Byakuya diam saja, tata krama harus diutamakan. Rukia yang diacuhkan mulai menundukkan wajah, rasa laparnya hilang sudah. Ia lebih penasaran soal lamarannya.

Bahkan Byakuya selesai makan, makanan Rukia masih tersisa banyak.

"Aku selesai, terima kasih atas makanannya," ucap Byakuya.

Byakuya beranjak berdiri. Rukia masih memakan dengan bermalas-malasan. Byakuya melirik Rukia, menghela napas pelan tak tahan dengan sikap Rukia.

"Banyak pria yang menginginkanmu!" ucapnya singkat berlalu meninggalkan Rukia.

Rukia dengan mulut penuh tidak bisa menjawab ucapan Byakuya, tapi ia kaget.

Tidak mungkin, pikir Rukia tak percaya.

**oooOoooOooo**

Byakuya berdoa di depan altar, wajah Hisana dengan senyumnya memberi pemandangan tak terhingga untuknya. Hingga Byakuya memejamkan matanya begitu erat saat entah kenapa ia malah melihat senyum Rukia di matanya dan suara Rukia terdengar di telinganya. Byakuya berusaha kembali berkonsentrasi untuk mendoakan mendiang istrinya, tapi gagal. Tawa dan senyum Rukia memenuhi pikirannya.

"Hisana, apa yang terjadi padaku?" tanyanya pada foto Hisana.

Byakuya mengingat pembicaraannya dengan kepala pelayannya, apa sebegitu jelas bahwa ia begitu perhatian dan khawatir pada Rukia?

Ingatan Byakuya kembali di masa-masa saat ia menemukan Rukia di akademi, bagaimana ia mengatakan bahwa keluarga Kuchiki akan mengangkatnya menjadi anggota keluarga ini, dan semua ingatan masa lalunya dengan Rukia.

Mungkinkah ia mulai mencintainya karena waktu?

Sejak awal Byakuya berusaha untuk menghindari Rukia. Ia enggan memandang wajah Rukia karena membuat dirinya ketakutan akan melihatnya sebagai Hisana, istri yang sangat ia sayangi. Mempertahankan sikap dingin dan acuh, bukannya meghilangkan ketakutannya, malah membuatnya sadar bahwa Rukia benar-benar berbeda dengan Hisana.

Rukia berbeda dengan Hisana, Rukia lebih hidup. Gadis itu mempunyai hal yang tidak dimiliki Hisana, dan ia menyukai semua sifat Rukia.

Byakuya menyukai Rukia?

Pria tampan itu menggeleng, mencoba memupus bayangan Rukia.

Semua ini salah, dan tidak boleh! Hisanalah, yang terakhir di hatinya.

"Nii-sama!" suara itu begitu dekat di telinga Byakuya, suara Rukia.

Byakuya sedikit frustasi sekarang.

"Nii-sama, apa kau sudah selesai berdoa?"

Suara itu sangat dekat, hingga "Rukia?" Byakuya berbalik dan terkejut karena Rukia berdiri di belakangnya.

"Kau melamun?" tanya Rukia.

"Ada apa? Ini sudah larut, kembali ke kamarmu!" perintah Byakuya.

Pria itu mencoba menghilangkan perasaan gugupnya. Kenapa ia harus gugup?

"Boleh aku meminta satu permohonan?"

Byakuya memandang Rukia, wajah gadis itu serius sekali.

"Ijinkan Ichigo menjadi calon tunggal suamiku! Lalu aku mohon, kau harus menolak semua lamaran itu," pintanya.

Byakuya terdiam. Ia melupakan pria dari dunia nyata itu, shinigami pengganti bermarga Kurosaki.

Begitu berartikah pria itu untuk Rukia?

Apa Rukia mencintai Ichigo?

Byakuya merasa dadanya terasa sesak memikirkan semua itu. Ia merasa marah dengan permintaan Rukia.

Kenapa ia marah?

Cemburu?

Byakuya cemburu karena Rukia mencintai pria lain?

Apa yang harus dilakukannya, memenuhi permintaan Rukia?

Menolaknya? Apa alasannya?

Byakuya tidak menjawab, ada banyak pernyataan dalam dirinya sendiri.

"Nii-sama, bagaimana?" kejar Rukia tak sabar.

**oooOoooOooo**

To be continued.

15/02/2013

* * *

Daripada mengomel dalam hati, berikan review pada saya saja biar saya mendengar ups, membaca suara hati anda.

Review ya!

* * *

Bales Review:

**Hikary Cresenti Ravenia**: terima kasih atas reviewnya Hikary. Ini udah update, semoga makin penasaran #ngarep mode on. Review lagi ya! Bye..

**Keiko Eni Naomi**: terima kasih atas reviewnya. Moga aja Ichi juga ngikut acara lamaran itu biar Byakuya juga masukin dia jadi kandidat. Review lagi ya! Bye..

**Aii Sakuraii**: Salam kenal Aii-chan! Terima kasih atas review yang diberikan. Aku ada bayangan gimana kalau berakhir byaruki, tapi ntar ichi sedih! Bingung nih! Terima kasih sarannya, aku pertimbangkan sekali. Hihi.. Review lagi ya! Bye..

**Mine**: Salam kenal Mine! Terima kasih reviewnya! Aku pertimbangkan saran kamu, kayanya kamu byaruki FC, ya? Review lagi, ya! Bye..

* * *

**A/N:**

Genrenya aku ganti, kayanya bakal ada sedih-sedihnya.

Chapter 1 banyak sekali typo, semoga yang ini ga sebanyak yang sebelumnya.

Kaya drama sinetron, semoga reader ga bosan, ya!


	3. Chapter 3

**Bleach#Tite Kubo.**

**Rate : **T

**Summary: **Rukia menjalani pendidikan pra nikah sesuai tradisi keluarga Kuchiki sebelum menjalani kehidupan rumah tangganya. Siapa calon suaminya? Byakuya memilihkan calon suami untuk Rukia.

* * *

**oooOoooOooo**

"Tidak!" tolak Byakuya tegas.

"Nii-sama..." Rukia merajuk, memohon permintaannya dikabulkan.

Byakuya mengepalkan jari-jarinya, ia harus menolak permintaan Rukia.

Byakuya memilih berjalan keluar ruangan, mengabaikan Rukia.

"Nii-sama, bukankah permintaanku memudahkanmu dan para tetua?"

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Byakuya.

Byakuya menghentikan langkahnya, kembali memandangi Rukia. Ada rasa tidak suka dan marah terlihat dari sorot mata Byakuya.

Rukia menggigit bibir bawahnya, ia kelepasan bicara.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa! Aku akan kembali ke kamarku!" jawab Rukia.

Rukia melangkah pergi, namun langkahnya dihentikan Byakuya.

Rukia gemetaran, Byakuya menuntut jawaban.

"Aku tidak mengerti jalan pikiranmu. Lakukan apa pun sesuka hatimu, tapi jangan berniat mengacaukan tradisi Kuchiki, sebaiknya kau mengikuti pendidikan pra nikahmu dengan baik. Hari pertama kau sudah mulai membuat masalah. Ini semua untuk kebaikanmu," Byakuya menasehati Rukia.

"Kebaikan? Kebaikanku? Bagian mana dari tetua yang memikirkan kebaikan untukku? Mereka hanya memikirkan bagaimana cara membuatku melepas nama Kuchiki dan.. dan keluar dari sini secepatnya," bantah Rukia.

Byakuya mulai mengerti arah ucapan Rukia. Gadis ini mengetahui ketidaksukaan tetua atas keberadaannya di keluarga ini, tapi selama ini hanya bertahan. Sekarang Rukia berani memberikan pendapatnya, berdebat dengannya.

"Kenapa kau sangat ketakutan dengan perjodohan ini? Kau saja belum mengenal pria calon suamimu, tapi kau terus menolak. Bagaimana kau bisa bersikap seperti ini?" tanya Byakuya.

"Karena aku mencintai Ichigo, aku mencintainya. Aku ingin bahagia, termasuk menikah dengan Ichigo, " Rukia berucap lirih.

Byakuya menghela napas, ia mendengar pengakuan Rukia.

Tidak perlu bertanya-tanya lagi. Rukia mencintai pria Kurosaki itu.

"Pergilah ke kamarmu!" perintah Byakuya.

"Nii-sama, aku.."

"Dengar! Semua keputusan keluarga ini adalah wewenang dan tanggungjawabku, tetua bahkan tidak bisa mencampurinya. Andai aku bisa merubah pemikiranmu, aku akan membuatmu terus menyandang nama Kuchiki selamanya."

Rukia tidak mengerti. Ia hanya menatap punggung kakaknya.

Apa maksud ucapannya?

**oooOoooOooo**

Rukia menatap kosong apa yang di depannya. Tangannya hanya bergerak asal mengikuti instruksi awal dan selanjutnya bergerak tanpa pengawasan. Bunyi pisau yang bergesekan dengan talenan, tidak mampu mengembalikan pikirannya sekarang. Hari kedua pendidikan pra nikahnya, berhubungan dengan dapur dan segala yang ada di dalamnya, pelajaran memasak beserta tradisinya.

Ia menghela napasnya terasa begitu berat, mengingat kakaknya dengan mudah mengatakan 'Tidak!' kemarin malam. Berdebat dengan Byakuya Kuchiki, harusnya Rukia sadar kakaknya akan menolak permintaannya. Rukia ingin sekali menangis kala itu juga, saat mengingat kakaknya memberi sedikit tatapan marah, pandangan mata yang jarang sekali diperlihatkan padanya.

Nii-sama benar-benar marah?

Hanya permintaan kecil, kenapa semarah itu?

Tidak membentak, hanya menatap marah. Rukia membenci tatapan itu!

Lamunannya tidak buyar saat Rukia merasakan jari telunjuk kirinya berdenyut-denyut. Ia mengabaikannya hingga jeritan pelayannya malah membuatnya linglung.

"Rukia-sama, darah! Anda berdarah!" teriaknya berulang kali.

"Darah?" ulang Rukia.

"Ambilkan plester, cepat!" teriakan lain itu berasal dari tetua yang mengajarinya hari ini.

Badan Rukia tersentak, tetua menarik kasar pergelangan kirinya. Tetua segera menyeret Rukia ke arah wastafel, mengguyur luka itu di aliran air.

"Perih!" pekik Rukia, ia baru menyadari jarinya tergores pisau. Tergores, yang benar saja? Hampir terpotong malah ujung telunjuknya.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan? Melamun saat memasak! Kau tahu di dapur banyak sekali benda berbahaya yang mampu melukai seseorang jika tidak berhati-hati!"

Tetua terus berucap, tapi Rukia hanya memperhatikan darah yang ikut mengalir dalam air itu. Ia menulikan telinganya sejenak, ada yang lebih sakit dari luka ini, hatinya.

Kenapa ia sedih dengan tatapan marah Nii-sama?

Biasanya dingin dan acuh, apa memang ia keterlaluan dengan permintaannya?

Ia juga tidak mengerti dengan ucapan terakhir ucapan Nii-sama, 'aku akan membuatmu terus menyandang nama Kuchiki selamanya'.

**oooOoooOooo**

Byakuya memandang bosan pria di hadapannya, tapi ia masih cukup sopan untuk menutupi kebosanannya itu. Seharusnya ia sudah mengantisipasinya sejak awal, tinggal menunggu waktu saja. Ternyata tetua tidak memiliki kriteria yang cukup obyektif, semua penilaian ini murni subyektif.

"Kenapa kau datang kemari?" tanya Byakuya memulai percakapan setelah terdiam lebih dari sepuluh menit, berusaha untuk menghilangkan kebosanan.

"Kuchiki-taichou, uhm bukan, maksudku Kuchiki-sama, kedatangan saya kemari sesuai keinginan pria-pria yang lain, yakni melamar Rukia Kuchiki untuk menjadi pendamping hidup saya," jelasnya.

"Kau tidak pantas berbicara seformal itu padaku," cela Byakuya.

"Kuchiki-taichou, aku ingin melamar Rukia menjadi istriku, menjadikannya Rukia Abarai!"

"Dengar Renji, Rukia tidak pantas menyandang nama itu. Pergilah!"

"Tapi, aku memiliki banyak kelebihan, termasuk sudah mengenal Rukia sejak kecil. Jadi, kami berdua tidak perlu mengenal kembali seperti pria-pria yang belum mengenal Rukia. Aku sudah siap memberikan kebahagiaan untuk Rukia, dan... dan pastinya aku siap memberikan hatiku pada Rukia."

Renji terus mengeluarkan sejuta alasannya agar Byakuya menerimanya menjadi adik iparnya, paling tidak menjadi calon terkuat dibandingkan yang lain.

Tak dipungkiri, wajah Renji merona saat mengatakan siap memberikan seluruh hatinya pada Rukia

"Kembalilah ke divisi enam. Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu jika terjadi kekacauan di sana!" perintah Byakuya tegas.

Byakuya tidak menjawab penjelasan Renji, apa artinya iya atau tidak?

Renji malah merinding, kaptennya telah memberi sinyal lewat bahasa tubuh agar Renji mematuhi setiap kata yang diucapkannya. Menghindari hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan, Renji memilih keluar ruangan itu.

Dalam hati pria berambut merah itu mengomel, bahkan dibumbui sedikit makian.

Gagal sudah mendapatkan Rukia-nya, pikir Renji. Menikah dengan sahabat semenjak kecilnya. Byakuya ternyata menolak penuh lamaran Renji untuk memperistri Rukia.

**oooOoooOooo**

Rukia kembali fokus pada pelajarannya. Setelah diceramahi panjang lebar oleh tetua, ia kembali sadar atas nasibnya. Perjodohan itu terus berjalan seiring berakhirnya pendidikannya. Ini baru hari kedua, masih banyak waktu untuk memperbaiki takdirnya. Masih ada jalan untuk menghindari perjodohan ini.

Bagaimana kalau kabur, melarikan diri? Lari ke Karakura?

Ide buruk! Rukia menggeleng cepat.

Bisa-bisa ia dijemput paksa seperti dulu, lagipula itu akan menyakiti kakaknya.

Di tengah kegiatan belajarnya, pikirannya terus melayang, mencari secercah harapan untuk keluar dari perjodohan ini.

Harapan masih ada. Permintaannya ditolak kakaknya, kemungkinan langkah selanjutnya adalah memberitahukan acara perjodohan ini pada Ichigo, agar pria itu datang dan mengikuti acara ini.

Rukia yakin, Ichigo tidak mengetahuinya. Terakhir kali Renji mengatakan, tidak ada shinigami yang dikirim ke dunia nyata.

Tapi, bagaimana ia memberitahukannya?

Ia dikurung di dalam rumah, dan tidak ada kesempatan untuk keluar rumah. Bahkan ia tidak mengetahui apa yang terjadi di luar mansion dua hari terakhir.

Bagaimana caranya ia memberitahukan pada Ichigo?

Mengirim kupu-kupu nerakanya pada Ichigo? Bukan ide bagus, tetua dan kakaknya akan mengetahuinya lewat reiatsu yang dtebarkannya.

Mengirim surat? Siapa yang mau ke Karakura dan memberikannya pada Ichigo?

Rukia menghela napas, ia harus mencobanya. Apapun harus dilakukan Rukia untuk memberitahu Ichigo.

Pukulan rotan di atas salah satu meja, membuat Rukia berjengit kaget. Tentu saja lamunannya langsung buyar tak bersisa. Kini keringat dingin mulai mengalir, ia merasakan kemarahan tetua di hadapannya.

"Baa-sama..."

"Ikut aku!" perintah tetua.

Rukia berjalan mengekor di belakang tetua hingga ke beranda dapur mansion.

"Duduk!"

"Ba-baik!" ucap Rukia terbata, ia ketakutan.

"Bawakan peralatannya!" perintah tetua pada salah satu pelayan. "Berani sekali kau melamun lagi saat belajar Rukia! Kali ini kau harus mendapat hukuman," jelas tetua.

"Baa-sama, aku..." Rukia hampir membantah lagi, tapi diurungkannya.

"Kau harus mengisi gelas-gelas itu dengan biji gandum ini. Masing-masing gelas itu berisi seribu biji gandum. Kerjakan dalam waktu satu jam!" suara tetua berasa teriakan.

"Se-semuanya? Ini ada dua puluh lima gelas, Baa-sama! Berarti, aku harus menghitung sebanyak dua puluh lima ribu biji gandum selama satu jam?" ulang Rukia tidak percaya.

"Kau keberatan?" tanya tetua.

"Ti-tidak!" Bantahan akan menambah berat hukuman Rukia.

"Bagus! Kerjakan! Aku harap kau menyesal karena berani melamun saat belajar di kelasku!"

Tetua berjalan meninggalkan Rukia.

Rukia menggerutu dalam hati, jari-jarinya mulai menghitung biji gandum itu.

"Sial!" umpatnya dalam hati.

**oooOoooOooo**

Byakuya menikmati teh hangat yang disediakan kepala pelayannya. Istirahat sejenak setelah berjam-jam menghadapi calon-calon adik iparnya.

"Byakuya-sama," sapa kepala pelayan.

"Ada apa?"

"Saya mendengar ada pertemuan para tetua di aula utama siang ini," jelas kepala pelayan itu sambil meletakkan camilan di atas meja.

"Bukan urusanku, mereka pasti membahas masalah kepala klan yang baru. Topik itu sedang hangat untuk mereka bicarakan," jawab Byakuya.

"Menurut yang saya dengar, suara tetua terpecah menjadi dua, Byakuya-sama!"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Beberapa tetua masih ingin mempertahankan anda menjadi kepala klan Kuchiki selanjutnya, dan beberapa lainnya menentangnya."

Byakuya memandangi kolam ikan koinya dari kejauhan.

"Mereka sepertinya sudah memiliki penggantiku, kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanku," ucap Byakuya. Ia memilih meneguk gelas tehnya.

Ia sedang tidak tertarik membahas penggantinya atau masalah kepala keluarga Kuchiki.

"Byakuya-sama, saya mendengar dari pelayan bahwa Rukia-sama tadi terluka," jelas kepala pelayan.

Byakuya menghentikan aktivitasnya. Sejujurnya ia begitu menyukai topik ini.

"Terluka?" ulang Byakuya.

Kepala pelayan mengangguk, "Benar! Rukia-sama tergores pisau saat mengiris beberapa sayuran."

"Seberapa parah?"

"Tidak parah! Lukanya sudah diobati. Hanya saja, Rukia-sama harus mendengar ceramah panjang dari tetua," jelas kepala pelayan lagi.

"Ia ceroboh seperti biasa," komentar Byakuya.

"Rukia-sama melamun saat itu," bantah kepala pelayan.

Melamun? Byakuya lebih kurang mengetahui penyebab gadis itu melamun, percakapannya kemarin malam kembali diingatnya. Permintaan yang ditentangnya, pasti menyita pikiran gadis itu sekarang.

Apa yang sekarang kau pikirkan?

Rukia bukan tipe yang diam saja apabila keinginannya ditolak, ia pasti merencanakan sesuatu.

Byakuya menggeleng ketika ia mengingat ucapan terakhirnya untuk Rukia kemarin malam,

"Dengar! Semua keputusan keluarga ini adalah wewenang dan tanggungjawabku, tetua bahkan tidak bisa mencampurinya. Andai aku bisa merubah pemikiranmu, aku akan membuatmu terus menyandang nama Kuchiki selamanya."

Bagaimana ia bisa mengatakannya hal semacam itu? Ia menghela napas.

Byakuya kembali memandangi gelas tehnya, asap yang mengepul terus berkurang.

"Saat hangat, teh ini lebih nikmat untuk diminum," gumam Byakuya.

Kepala pelayan memilih diam, ia tidak mengerti maksud kalimat itu.

**oooOoooOooo**

Rukia duduk di hadapan tetua, hanya beberapa bukan tetua yang sering memarahinya. Tetua yang lebih sering menutup mulut di saat banyak tetua mulai mengeluarkan celaan, dan kemarahannya saat Rukia berbuat kesalahan.

Rukia penasaran dengan alasan ia dipanggil sekarang.

Awalnya seorang pelayan hanya memberitahunya bahwa setelah makan malam ia diminta bertemu tetua di perpustakaan Kuchiki.

Di sinilah ia sekarang duduk bersimpuh, di depannya ada tiga orang tetua. Dua kakek, dan satu nenek.

"Rukia," panggil Baa-sama.

"Ya!" Rukia mulai menatap ketiga tetua.

"Kau menikmati makan malammu?" tanya Jii-sama.

Rukia mengerutkan keningnya. Ada apa dengan basa basi ini?

"Aku menikmatinya," jawab Rukia.

"Langsung saja, kau sudah mendengar kabar-kabar yang beredar di keluarga Kuchiki akhir-akhir ini?" tanya Jii-sama.

"Kabar? Kabar apa? Maafkan atas ketidaktahuanku, Jii-sama!"

"Byakuya-sama akan digantikan. Tugasnya sebagai kepala klan Kuchiki akan berakhir."

"Sa-saya belum mengetahuinya," ucap Rukia bohong.

Telinga Rukia diciptakan setajam telinga jangkrik. Hanya perumpamaan, tentunya ia mengetahui semua informasi yang beredar di mansion Kuchiki melalui mulut para pelayan. Pelayan sejak dulu suka bergosip.

"Setelah kau mendapatkan pria sebagai suamimu, Byakuya-sama harus melepas kepemimpinannya di keluarga ini. Untuk itulah, kami membicarakan masalah ini padamu," jelas Baa-sama.

Rukia makin tak mengerti arah dan tujuan perkataan tetua.

"Kami ingin meminta bantuanmu," lanjut Jii-sama.

"Bantuan? Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti," tanya Rukia.

"Bantulah Byakuya-sama untuk tetap berada di posisinya sekarang! Kami begitu menyukai kepemimpinannya, ia bertanggungjawab dan berwibawa. Menurut kami, belum ada anggota Kuchiki lain yang siap menggantikannya."

"Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk membantunya?" tanya Rukia.

"Kau mengetahui salah satu syarat menjadi kepala klan Kuchiki adalah memiliki tanggungjawab yang harus dipikirkannya. Byakuya tidak akan memiliki tanggungjawab itu lagi setelah kau menikah. Andai saja ia menikah, memiliki istri dan anak..."

"Tunggu," potong Rukia. "Kalian menyuruhku mencarikan wanita yang bersedia menjadi istri Nii-sama?" tanya Rukia.

Akhirnya, Rukia mulai memahami maksud percakapan ini.

"Lebih kurang seperti itu," jawab Baa-sama.

"Aku menolak!" Rukia menjawab tegas.

"Berikan aku alasannya. Kau tidak perduli dengan Byakuya-sama?" tanya Jii-sama.

Para tetua berpandangan, mereka sepakat kalau mengatakan bahwa Rukia, keras kepala.

"Aku perduli dengan Nii-sama. Tapi, mencarikan wanita untuknya, mustahil! Aku tidak mengenal Hisana nee-sama, aku bahkan tidak mengetahui seperti apa dia. Jadi, aku tidak mengetahui selera Nii-sama terhadap wanita," jelas Rukia panjang lebar.

"Selera Byakuya-sama ada padamu, Rukia!"

"Hah? Bagaimana aku bisa mencarikan wanita yang mirip denganku?" Rukia bingung.

"Tidak perlu mencari, kalau sudah ada!" ucap Baa-sama.

Rukia tidak mau mengambil kesimpulan atas ucapan terakhir tetua. Ia tidak mau memikirkan sesuatu yang tidak pernah ia ingin pikirkan sebelumnya.

"Rukia, menikahlah dengan Byakuya-sama!" ucap Jii-sama pertama.

"Bantulah Byakuya-sama untuk tetap berada di posisinya sekarang, dengan memberinya seorang keturunan, Rukia!" tambah Jii-sama kedua.

"Byakuya-sama menaruh perasaan kepadamu!" ucap Baa-sama.

"Itu tidak mungkin, kan?" gumam Rukia.

Rukia gemetar, ia menggenggam erat lututnya, hingga kimononya kusut. Air matanya hampir menetes, ia tidak pernah membayangkan semua ini sebelumnya.

Byakuya Kuchiki, hanya kakaknya! Sebatas itu, tidak lebih! Batin Rukia meringis ketakutan.

"Apa jawabanmu, Rukia? Kau tidak akan mengecewakan kami dengan keegoisanmu?" tanya tetua.

Ketiganya memandang Rukia, menunggu jawaban gadis itu.

**oooOoooOooo**

To be continued.

19/02/2013

* * *

Daripada mengomel dalam hati, berikan review pada saya saja biar saya mendengar ups, membaca suara hati anda.

Review ya?! bye...

* * *

**A/N:** saya tidak akan menjelaskan satu per satu kandidat calon suami Rukia, tidak ada ide sampai ke sana sejak awal aku menulis cerita ini. Tapi, intinya aku cuman menceritakan kejadian di mansion Kuchiki, interaksi anggota keluarga Kuchiki; Byakuya, Rukia, ma tetua Kuchiki. Soal kepala klan Kuchiki, termasuk sistem pengangkatannya dan syarat-syaratnya murni ide aku, biar ya kira-kira ada konflik yang menyebabkan Rukia juga harus ikut memikirkan nasib Nii-sama.

Makin mirip drama televisi? Moga tidak semakin membosankan.

mungkin aku update lagi awal maret, kuota internatku abiz nih.. ada yang mau ngasih? hihi.. #abaikan.

* * *

**Bales Review:**

**Hikary Cresenti Ravenia**: Terima kasih atas reviewnya. Anda setuju Rukia dapet Byakuya? aduh, saya jadi beneran bingung. Ichiruki atau Byaruki atau yang lainnya? Review lagi ya! Bye..

**Aii Sakuraii**: Terima kasih atas reviewnya. Sampe teriak-teriak, hihi.. aku ga nyangka kalau kamu begitu penasaran dengan hatinya nii-sama. Ini udah update, moga ceritanya masih nyambung. Bertele-tele dikit ga papa, kan? Review lagi ya! Bye..

**Keiko Eni Naomi**: Terima kasih atas reviewnya. Maaf ya, aku tidak akan mengeluarkan Ichigo dalam chapter-chapter selanjutnya Tapi, aku kasih bocoran, Ichigo bakal hadir di chapter terakhir fic ini. Penasaran? #ngarep mode on. Review lagi ya! Bye..

**YoruChan Kuchiki**: Salam kenal, Yoru-chan! Terima kasih atas reviewnya. Beneran nih ga OOC Byakuya-nya, aku akan pertahankan. Eaa, apaan sih? Ini udah update, review lagi ya! Bye..

**corvusraven**: Terima kasih atas reviewnya, corvusraven. Saya bertemu lagi dengan byaruki FC. Ni udah update, penasaran? Moga makin penasaran #ngarep mode on. Review lagi ya! Bye..

**Noctis Vee Caelum**: Salam kenal, Noctis-san! Terima kasih atas reviewnya. Saya bertemu lagi dengan byaruki FC. Rukia memang cocok buat dicariin jodoh ma keluarga Kuchiki, kalau aku milihin jodoh buat Byakuya, aku malah bingung. Abisnya Nii-sama kan duren.. duda keren! Byakuya memang sudah ada rasa, tapi Rukia belum ada. Moga chapter selanjtnya makin berkembang. Review lagi ya! Bye..

**Crystalline Arch**: Terima kasih atas reviewnya. Saran kamu aku tampung, dan aku terima. Tapi, maaf ya, aku tidak akan mengeluarkan Ichigo dalam chapter-chapter selanjutnya Tapi, aku kasih bocoran, Ichigo bakal hadir di chapter terakhir fic ini. Aku fokus di keluarga Kuchiki, tanpa menyangkutkan Ichigo. Soal endingnya, bisa jadi hepy ending tergantung darimana kita melihatnya. Hihi...#lebay. Review lagi ya! Bye..

**chappy ruki**: Salam kenal juga! Terima kasih atas reviewnya. Ceritaku pasaran, ya? Yah mau gimana lagi, bentuk otak, kan sama, tapi saraf yang terhubung diantaranya berbeda. (kaya iklan susu bayi) (baca: diriku kurang kreatif, ya!) Hihi.. tapi, aku berharap ada penyegaran di alur ceritanya atau bahasanya, bisa jadi baik atau malah oh no.. moga tidak menjadi tidak lebih baik. Aku akan berusaha! Review lagi ya! Bye..

**Mine**: Terima kasih atas reviewnya. Tuh kan bener Byaruki FC, abis kamu dukung penuh Rukia dapet Byakuya! Makin penasaran? Review lagi ya! Bye..

**cinnamon**: Salam kenal! Terima kasih atas reviewnya. Huum, benarkah masih dikit yang buat fic dengan pairing byaruki? Ya syukur deh, moga kamu suka. Review lagi ya! Bye..

**berry biru**: Terima kasih atas reviewnya. Kamu dukung Ichiruki, ya! Saya pikirkan, tunggu aja biar penasaran #ngarep mode on. Tapi, kalau nyari Ichigo, ntar dia bakal keluar di akhir fic ini. Review lagi ya! Bye..


	4. Chapter 4

**Special thanx to:**

**corvusraven**** / ****Aii Sakuraii**** / ****Keiko Eni Naomi**** /****berry**** biru / ****Hikary Cresenti Ravenia**** / ****LYAN**** / Mine / Qren/ ****YoruChan Kuchiki /** **Mine /** **Noctis Vee Caelum /** **hendrik-widyawati /** **Kiki**** RyuEunTeuk /** **Crystalline Arch /** **chappy ruki /** **cinnamon / ****ojou-rizky**  


* * *

**Bleach#Tite Kubo.**

**Rate : **T

**Summary: **Rukia menjalani pendidikan pra nikah sesuai tradisi keluarga Kuchiki sebelum menjalani kehidupan rumah tangganya. Byakuya memilihkan calon suami untuk Rukia. Masalah lain bermunculan.

* * *

**oooOoooOooo**

Rukia bergerak gelisah di balik selimut. Ia belum memejamkan mata sejak ia memasuki kamarnya dua jam yang lalu. Pikirannya masih terbayang pada pembicaraannya dengan tetua. Ia keluar perpustakaan Kuchiki tanpa menjawab permintaan tetua. Ia bingung harus menjawab apa.

Bagaimana mereka bisa menyuruhnya membantu Nii-sama dengan menikah dengannya dan memberinya keturunan?

Bayi, mereka menginginkan bayi darinya? Bayi sebagai penerus Nii-sama?

Rukia menggelengkan kepalanya cepat, "Tidak mungkin!" gumamnya.

Rukia beranjak dari futonnya, berjalan ke arah meja belajarnya. Rukia tersenyum memandangi bingkai fotonya dengan Ichigo saat liburan musim panas.

Tangannya mulai menuliskan isi hatinya di kertas yang telah disiapkannya, ia berniat menulis surat untuk Ichigo. Ia berharap Ichigo membantunya, keluar dari perjodohan dan masalah ini.

Tapi, ucapan tetua kembali berdenging di telinganya.

"_Rukia, menikahlah dengan Byakuya-sama!"_

"_Bantulah Byakuya-sama untuk tetap berada di posisinya sekarang, dengan memberinya seorang keturunan!" _

"_Byakuya-sama menaruh perasaan kepadamu!"_

Rukia terisak, ia menaruh kepalanya di atas meja hingga membasahi kertas surat itu.

"Kenapa menjadi serumit ini?" tanya Rukia.

* * *

**oooOoooOooo**

Dua hari kemudian...

Byakuya memijat pelipisnya. Kepalanya makin berdenyut apabila mengingat kelakuan Rukia pagi ini dan beberapa hari sebelumnya. Rukia sedikit berbeda dari biasanya.

**Flashback on.**

Byakuya bukannya menutup mata soal kelakuan Rukia saat sarapan kali ini. Ada kantung mata hitam di wajah Rukia, lagi. Gadis itu sepertinya tidak tidur semalam. Tapi, apa yang menganggu pikirannya hingga ia tidak tertidur? Byakuya menghela napas.

"Byakuya-sama, apa sarapannya tidak sesuai selera anda?" tanya kepala pelayan yang mengamati tuannya sejak tadi.

Byakuya menggeleng. Ia semakin mengamati tingkah Rukia, pandangan Byakuya diikuti kepala pelayan. Rukia memainkan nasi dengan sumpitnya. Tatapan Rukia kosong. Ia berada di dunianya sendiri, melamun.

"Rukia-sama, anda mau menambah dadar gulungnya?"

Kepala pelayan mencoba berkomunikasi dengan nona mudanya itu. Ia menawarinya hingga tiga kali, dan pada akhirnya tidak ada jawaban. Rukia menulikan telinganya.

"Rukia!" panggil Byakuya akhirnya. Hasilnya sama, tak ada jawaban berarti dari Rukia.

"Rukia-sama, anda dipanggil Byakuya-sama..." ulang kepala pelayan.

Kali ini tangan kepala pelayan menyentuh lembut jari-jari Rukia yang sedang memainkan nasi. Rukia berjengit kaget, menoleh dengan mata kebingungan.

"Ada apa?" tanya Rukia lirih.

"Byakuya-sama memanggil anda," jelas kepala pelayan.

"Ya-ya aku akan segera ke sana," jawabnya masih dalam kondisi setengah sadar.

"Anda mau ke mana Rukia-sama? Anda belum menghabiskan sarapan anda, dan terlebih lagi Byakuya-sama masih di sini," tunjuk kepala pelayan.

Rukia makin terkejut, "Ma-maafkan aku!" ucapnya, kini ia tersadar seratus persen.

Rukia terlihat bodoh.

"Ada apa denganmu?" Byakuya memandang wajah penuh pertanyaan.

"Bukannya tata krama dan sopan santun saat makan adalah diam tidak bersuara hingga kita menghabiskan makanan yang disajikan," jelas Rukia.

"Kau mengguruiku?" Byakuya sedikit marah. Tersinggung.

"Tidak, tidak ada keberanian dariku untuk melakukannya. Tetapi, aku mengatakan semua yang aku ketahui," bantah Rukia.

Suasana berubah tidak menggenakan, kepala pelayan dan pelayan merasakannya juga.

"Habiskan sarapanmu!" perintah Byakuya, memilih mengalihkan pembicaraannya.

Ada yang aneh dengan Rukia. Seperti salju lebat yang turun yang membuat suasana ruang makan itu berasa dingin, itulah yang terjadi saat sarapan pagi ini.

**Flashback off.**

Lamunannya berakhir saat mendengar pintu ruangannya tergeser dan menampakkan kepala pelayannya.

"Byakuya-sama..." suaranya terdengar berat.

Byakuya menaikkan sebelah alisnya, melihat kepala pelayannya seperti habis lari ratusan kilometer.

"Ternyata beberapa hari yang lalu, beberapa tetua menemui Rukia-sama di perpustakaan Kuchiki," jelas kepala pelayan.

"Lalu?" tanya Byakuya belum tertarik sama sekali.

"Tetua yang menemui Rukia-sama adalah tetua yang masih menginginkan anda menjadi kepala klan Kuchiki. Saya yakin tetua membicarakan sesuatu hingga menyita perhatian Rukia-sama beberapa hari ini," pendapat kepala pelayan.

Byakuya terdiam, menyetujui kekhawatiran kepala pelayannya.

"Sebenarnya, tanpa sengaja ada pelayan yang mendengarkan pembicaraan itu," ucapannya terbata.

"Pelayan mencuri dengar? Berani sekali kalian melakukannya?!"

"Bukan begitu, Byakuya-sama! Mereka tidak sengaja melakukannya! Para tetua meminta Rukia-sama untuk memberi keturunan bagi keluarga Kuchiki," kepala pelayan ketakutan, suaranya bergetar.

"Memberi keturunan bagi keluarga Kuchiki?" ulang Byakuya.

"Apa maksud mereka?" lanjutnya. Suara Byakuya mulai menaik.

"Te-tetua meminta Rukia-sama menikah dengan anda!" kepala pelayan berucap terbata.

Byakuya memejamkan matanya, berharap ia salah mendengar. Jari-jarinya mengepal kuat. Ia bisa saja menghancurkan ruangan itu hanya dengan reiatsu kemarahannya, tapi ia berusaha mengendalikan dirinya sekuat mungkin.

Apa ini alasan Rukia tidak bisa tidur dan Rukia menjadi bersikap dingin padanya?

Byakuya beranjak dari duduknya, ia harus meminta penjelasan dari Rukia atau tetua sekalipun. Begitu keluar dari ruangannya, pelayan lain berlari menuju ke arahnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya kepala pelayan.

"Rukia-sama disidang tetua di aula utama," pelayan begitu tergagap, napasnya memburu.

"Disidang?" ulang kepala pelayan.

"Rukia-sama ternyata membuat surat untuk Kurosaki-sama, dan sekarang tetua sedang membacanya."

Byakuya langsung bersunpo, mengabaikan efek yang ditimbulkan bagi kepala pelayan dan pelayan yang memberikan informasi itu.

Satu yang ada di pikirannya adalah Rukia.

* * *

**oooOoooOooo**

Rukia menunduk dalam, tubuhnya gemetaran. Mulutnya terkunci rapat, tidak ada bantahan kali ini. Semua kesalahannya, murni pemikiran bodohnya.

Rukia disidang oleh semua tetua Kuchiki di aula utama.

"Kau benar-benar gadis yang tidak mengerti sopan santun dan tata krama! Kami mulai jengah dengan sikapmu, tidak mencerminkan bahwa kau adalah anggota keluarga ini!"

"Kau mungkin satu-satunya anak adopsi yang tidak mengetahui arti terima kasih!"

"Kotoran kecil yang dipelihara akan menjadi bangkai suatu saat! Inilah kenyataannya! Kau membuat malu keluarga ini!"

Celaan itu hanya sebagian yang berdenging kuat di telinga Rukia, masih banyak celaan yang telah ia dengarkan. Hatinya sudah teriris oleh mulut tajam tetua.

Rukia menangisi kebodohannya, tapi ia tidak pernah menangisi celaan yang didengarnya. Surat yang awalnya diharapkan sampai ke tangan Ichigo, sekarang menjadi masalah besar bagi Rukia.

Surat itu jatuh ke tangan tetua, bagaimana bisa?

Kenapa bisa sampai jatuh ke tangan tetua? Rukia sendiri bertanya-tanya.

Ia menitipkannya pada pelayan kepercayaannya untuk diberikan kepada Renji. Bukannya sampai ke Ichigo, melainkan ke tangan tetua. Ini tidak benar?

Rukia mulai membenci orang-orang di mansion ini. Rukia membenci semuanya. Tak ada satu pun penghuni mansion yang bisa membantunya.

Rukia meratapi nasibnya sendiri. Bagi tetua surat itu dianggap hal paling menjijikkan bahkan mungkin dianggap suatu dosa tak termaafkan, tapi bagi Rukia surat itu dianggap satu- satunya jalan untuk merubah nasibnya. Dia menginginkan Ichigo. Ia ingin Ichigo datang menolongnya.

Apa salahnya merubah nasib yang sudah ditentukan?

Ia berusaha dan berharap langit mendengarnya sehingga memperbaiki semua nasibnya.

Rukia menolak perjodohan ini, ia berusaha sebelum keputusan dijatuhkan padanya.

Ia meminta Ichigo datang untuk melamarnya, dan menurut tetua hal itu tidak pantas dilakukan seorang gadis Kuchiki.

Mengemis cinta? Begitulah arti mudah yang dipahami Rukia atas pemikiran tetua.

Atau mereka memang sengaja memaksanya menikah dengan Byakuya Kuchiki?

Rukia mulai membenci hidupnya sendiri.

"Rukia..."

Suara itu menjadi semakin menyesakkan hatinya diantara celaan tetua, suara Byakuya.

Rukia mendongak, menatap ke arah Byakuya yang berdiri di ambang pintu.

Terdiam, apa yang ingin ia katakan?

Lidah Rukia terlalu kelu untuk berucap apapun, termasuk kata maaf dan pembelaan untuk dirinya sendiri. Suara tetua mulai terdengar kembali, mengadukan semua kesalahan Rukia pada kepala klan Kuchiki.

Byakuya berjalan, spontan ia malah memeluk tubuh Rukia. Kebingungan melanda para tetua, Byakuya bersikap tidak wajar selayaknya keluarga Kuchiki lainnya.

Byakuya merasakannya. Gadis ini tertekan, tubuhnya gemetaran menahan isakan tangisnya. Byakuya merasa Rukia butuh tempat berlindung dari semua situasi ini.

"Lepaskan gadis itu, Byakuya-sama! Kau tidak sepantasnya melakukan itu!" perintah tetua.

Byakuya memandangi tetua yang ada di sana, lengkap tak ada satu pun yang tidak hadir. Mereka memandang dengan cara yang sama, pandangan yang sering ia tunjukkan pada Rukia.

"Apa yang kau dengar tidak perlu kau rasakan!" bisik Byakuya pada Rukia.

"Kembalilah ke kamarmu, beristirahatlah!" perintah Byakuya.

Rukia mampu mendengar jelas getaran berbeda saat kalimat itu terucap.

Kakaknya ikut bersedih, Rukia merasa ia sudah kembali mengecewakan Byakuya.

"Maaf," kata itu akhirnya mampu terucap di bibir Rukia.

* * *

**oooOoooOooo**

Makan malam telah berlalu setelah kejadian siang tadi. Bahkan kedua kakak beradik ini makan di tempat terpisah, Rukia memilih makan malam di kamarnya. Bisa saja Byakuya mengeurnya atau memarahinya, tapi ia cukup sadar bahwa Rukia menghindarinya.

Byakuya merasa harus meluruskan semua masalah ini pada Rukia, mengenai permintaan tetua agar Rukia menikah dengannya. Byakuya bisa saja bersorak di hatinya, tapi begitu ia melihat sidang siang tadi akibat ulah surat itu (Byakuya sudah membaca isi surat Rukia), membuat Byakuya mengurungkan niatnya.

Rukia bahkan tidak menjawab pertanyaan tetua atas permintaan mereka malam itu, malah masalah baru muncul karena surat Rukia pada pria Kurosaki itu, sudah menjadi bukti Rukia enggan bahkan tidak berniat menikah dengannya.

Dan sekarang Byakuya harus menunggu Rukia, duduk di beranda kamar Rukia.

Ia tidak mengetahui kalau Rukia memiliki kebiasaan berjalan-jalan di tengah malam, sama seperti dirinya. Sejak kapan?

"Nii-sama..." Rukia terkejut kakaknya ada di depan kamarnya.

Byakuya berdiri, bersiap menyambut Rukia yang berjalan mendekatinya.

"Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu," jelas Byakuya.

"Maaf, aku lelah! Aku hanya ingin beristirahat!"

Rukia mendadak enggan berbicara pada Byakuya. Malu, binggung, sungkan, semuanya serba memusingkan Rukia. Satu-satunya cara adalah menghindarinya, menurut Rukia.

Rukia tersentak, saat tangan Byakuya menggenggam erat jari-jari Rukia yang berniat menggeser pintu kamar.

"Nii-sama..."

"Apa ada yang ingin kau tanyakan kepadaku? Atau apa ada yang ingin kau ceritakan padaku"

Rukia menggeleng, "Tidak!"

"Jangan membohongiku!"

Jengah dengan sikapnya sendiri, Rukia mulai memberanikan hatinya untuk menyelesaikan masalah diantara mereka.

"Kenapa kau menolak permintaanku malam itu?" tanya Rukia

Mereka beradu pendangan. Saling mengirim sinyal, cepat selesaikan semua masalah ini.

"Aku tidak mau membahas soal pria Kurosaki itu sekarang, bicarakan hal lain!"

"Berikan alasan kenapa kau menolak Ichigo menjadi suamiku?" kejar Rukia.

"Sudah aku katakan, aku tidak memiliki alasan apapun. Pria itu tidak datang kemari untuk melamarmu."

"Ia tidak mengetahuinya, tidak ada yang memberitahunya tentang acara perjodohan ini!"

"Hentikan Rukia, berhenti merengek soal Kurosaki!"

Rukia menguatkan jari-jarinya, ia enggan sekali untuk menanyakan masalah satu ini.

"Apa kau memiliki perasaan lain padaku?" tanya Rukia.

"Hati-hati dengan ucapanmu!"

"Apa kau pernah menganggapku sebagai seorang gadis, maksudku kau menganggapku bukan sebagai adik perempuanmu?" cecar Rukia.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan? Aku tidak mengerti?"

"Tetua menyuruhku untuk menikah denganmu dan memberimu keturunan dari rahimku," suara Rukia melirih, air matanya hampir jatuh.

Byakuya terdiam.

"Katakan itu semua bohong," lanjut Rukia.

Byakuya mendekati Rukia, mengambil tubuh Rukia ke dalam pelukannya. Rukia tidak membalas pelukan Byakuya, ia biarkan air matanya membasahi kimono Byakuya.

"Entahlah, sepertinya aku memang memiliki perasaan lain padamu. Aku merasa mencintaimu Rukia. Terkadang aku memang memandangmu seperti seorang gadis yang sedang aku cintai. Aku berusaha menyangkal, tapi inilah kenyataannya. Aku memang memendam rasa, bukan sebatas kakak dan adik melainkan rasa cinta untukmu, Rukia!"

Byakuya mengatakannya, ia mengakui perasaannya dan tidak bisa berbohong lagi di depan gadis yang ia sukai.

Rukia semakin gemetaran, tangisnya tak kunjung berhenti.

Rukia terdiam saat Byakuya menghapus aliran air mata yang melewati pipinya. Mereka berpandangan, mencoba menyalurkan tiap kata yang tak terucap melalui bibir mereka.

Byakuya tak kuasa lagi melihat wajah cantik itu menangis karena dirinya. Ia mulai mencoba mengecup bibir Rukia.

Rukia menghindar, ia memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain.

"Aku menyayangimu dan mencintaimu, Rukia! Ijinkan aku untuk membahagiakanmu! Bukan atas permintaan tetua atau yang lainnya tapi karena aku, Byakuya Kuchiki mencintai Rukia!" ucapnya lagi, menyakinkan dirinya dan Rukia.

Hati Rukia memberontak tak terima dengan ucapan Byakuya, tapi tubuhnya berkata lain.

Byakuya mengecup bibir mungil Rukia. Kecupan itu berubah menjadi ciuman yang menyiratkan keinginan besar Byakuya atas diri Rukia. Hasrat lain yang memenuhi rongga hati Byakuya, ia ingin membahagiakan Rukia. Selamanya.

* * *

**oooOoooOooo**

Seorang pelayan bersembunyi jauh dari pandangan yang bisa menemukannya. Ia telah menyaksikan semua yang dilakukan Byakuya pada Rukia. Wajahnya sedikit memerah, melihat bagaimana perlakuan tuan besarnya kepada nona mudanya. Sadar dengan apa yang terjadi selanjutnya, ia keluar dari persembunyiannya. Pintu kamar Rukia telah tertutup rapat beberapa menit lalu, kini menyisakan suara-suara lain yang menerobos tipisnya dinding kamar.

Wajah pelayan itu kembali memerah, ia menutup mulutnya untuk mengurangi keterkejutannya. Ia mendengarnya; suara nona mudanya, merintih dan jeritan kecil menyebut nama tuan besarnya. Ia sudah cukup mengerti apa yang terjadi di dalam sana.

Tak mau berlama-lama, ia harus memberikan informasi berharga ini kepada para tetua. Itulah tugasnya, menjadi pemberi informasi tentang semua kejadian di mansion terutama tentang nona mudanya, Rukia-sama.

"Kalau aku menjadi kau, aku tidak akan mengkhianati Rukia-sama dengan cara seperti itu!"

Suara itu terdengar bersamaan dengan munculnya kepala pelayan.

Pelayan itu menghentikan langkahnya, ia tertangkap basah.

"Apa maksud anda?" tanya pelayan itu berpura-pura, suaranya gemetaran ketakutan.

"Surat itu dititipkan Rukia-sama kepadamu agar kau berikan pada Abarai-fukutaichou, bukan untuk kau berikan kepada tetua," jelasnya.

"Anda menyalahkan saya atas kesalahan Rukia-sama?" tanya pelayan.

"Pada kenyataannya memang begitu. Aku hanya memberitahumu, berhentilah bermain dengan api, sebelum ujung jarimu terbakar," nasehat kepala pelayan sembari berjalan meninggalkan pelayan yang sudah ketakutan setengah mati.

"Sebaiknya kau menjahit mulutmu, mulai malam ini," ancam kepala pelayan.

Kepala pelayan menghela napas berat, ia mengetahui pasti apa yang terjadi di dalam kamar Rukia. "Byakuya-sama, anda telah membuat masalah besar!" gumamnya.

**oooOoooOooo**

To be continued.

01/03/2013

* * *

Daripada mengomel dalam hati, berikan review pada saya saja biar saya mendengar ups, membaca suara hati anda.

Thanx...

* * *

**A/N:** Waduh, kenapa jadi begini? Makin bingung nih, apa para author lain pernah merasakan apa yang aku rasakan? Ide banyak di dalam otak, tetapi begitu jari-jari ini mengetik semuanya langsung buyar, dan taraa.. jadinya malah tidak karuan. Ternyata susah juga membuat multichapter, salut dan kagum (kasih dua jempol tangan) untuk author-author yang telah membuat fic sampai berchapter-chapter. #curhat... (abaikan)

Eits, tinggal dua chapter menuju akhir cerita (tidak janji, kemungkinan besar!). Sudah bisa menebak, ke mana cerita ini bermuara?

Sedikit memberi informasi; sebelum acara pendidikan pra nikahnya, Rukia dan Ichigo sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih tapi belum bilang sapa-sapa. Jadi, wajar kalau Rukia benar-benar mengharapkan Ichigo ikut acara perjodohan ini dan jadi suaminya. Tapi, yang dimau tidak sesuai dengan kenyataan. Seluruhnya sepakat tidak memberitahu acara perjodohan ini sama Ichigo, berkurang satu pria yang berminat pada Rukia, berkurang juga saingan untuk mendapatkan Rukia, eaaa.. omong apaan sih? Ya begitulah, pokoknya! Ok, semoga menikmati ceritaku!

Drama televisi yang sudah bisa mulai bisa ditebak arah dan tujuannya, semoga tidak membosankan!

Bye..

* * *

**Bales Review:**

**corvusraven**: Terima kasih atas reviewnya. Sudah ketahuan bakal di bawa ke mana cerita ini, kan? Kamu suka kalimat ini "aku akan membuatmu menyandang nama Kuchiki selamanya", hihi... aku menemukan kalimat itu dari satu buku yang pernah aku baca, aku copas di situ (editan dikitlah). Oke, semoga kamu menyukai chapter 4. Review lagi ya! Bye..

**Aii Sakuraii**: Terima kasih atas reviewnya. Cara Renji buat ngelamar Ruki, aneh ya? Yah, aku juga bingung buat kata-kata yang cocok dengan karakter renji, hihi.. Buat Ichigo, pasti cinta ama Rukia, karena aku Ichiruki FC. Tuh, ketemu byaruki FC lagi, senangnya! endingnya udah aku jadiin, tunggu di update aja. Oke, semoga kamu menyukai chapter 4. Review lagi ya! Bye..

**Keiko Eni Naomi**: Terima kasih atas reviewnya. Makasih udah penasaran, hihi.. ini udah update! semoga kamu menyukai chapter 4. Review lagi ya! Bye..

**ojou-rizky**: Terima kasih atas reviewnya. Harapan kamu udah terlihat dari chapter ini? ke mana cerita ini bermuara? Ya sudahlah, moga jadi penasaran aja? Semoga kamu menyukai chapter 4. Review lagi ya! Bye..

**berry**** biru**: Terima kasih atas reviewnya. Rukia tidak bisa egois, ia mikirin semua orang terdekatnya. Surat ke Ichigo, udah ketahuan jadinya kaya gimana surat itu, kan? ga ke kirim ke Ichigo malah ke tetua, malang nian nasib Rukia. Semoga kamu menyukai chapter 4. Review lagi ya! Bye..

**Hikary Cresenti Ravenia**: Terima kasih atas reviewnya. Ow, kamu ga dukung sapa-sapa? Ya udah berarti aku jadiin byaruki ga papa, kan? Hihi... Semoga kamu menyukai chapter 4. Review lagi ya! Bye..

**LYAN**: Terima kasih atas reviewnya. Hei-hei, yang chapter 3-nya udah, yang ini chapter 4. Udah senang liat byaruki? Semoga kamu menyukai chapter 4 ini. Review lagi ya! Bye..

**Mine**: Terima kasih atas reviewnya. Kalau dari chapter ini, kamu udah bisa nyari kesimpulan ke mana akhir cerita ini bermuara? (lho, malah nanya?) Semoga kamu menyukai chapter 4. Review lagi ya! Bye..

**QRen**: Terima kasih atas reviewnya. Kalau dari chapter ini, kamu udah bisa nyari kesimpulan ke mana akhir cerita ini bermuara? (lho, malah nanya?) Byakuya memang jadi kakak yang baik buat Rukia, tapi ketika cinta tak sengaja menyapa, apa mau dikata. #eits, apaan ni? Semoga kamu menyukai chapter 4. Review lagi ya! Bye..

**YoruChan Kuchiki**: Terima kasih atas reviewnya. Belum jelas dengan jawaban Rukia, tapi kalau baca akhir chapter ini, udah bakal ketahuan apa yang akan menjadi jawaban Rukia. Aku ngerasa nih cerita kecepetan, ya? Menurutmu begitu juga? Ya seperti yang aku jelasin tadi, idenya hilang pas udah ketemu qwerty. Aku juga suka byaruki dengan genre family, tapi eh, malah buat kaya gini... ya udah, semoga kamu menyukai chapter ini. Review lagi ya! Bye..

**Mine**: Terima kasih atas reviewnya. (kamu review lagi? Atau beda?#abaikan) ni cerita bakal happy ending, tergantung darimana kita melihatnya... semangatmu aku terima, dan akan aku tularkan pada yang lainnya. Semoga kamu menyukai chapter ini. Review lagi ya! Bye..

**Noctis Vee Caelum**: Terima kasih atas reviewnya. Reaksi Nii-sama, datar saja; sedikit marah, tapi sedikit bersorak senang, kerena komposisinya sama jadinya datar aja.. hihi... nah, endingnya dah keliatan mau di bawa kemana, kan? Semoga kamu menyukai chapter 4 ini. Review lagi ya! Bye..

**hendrik-widyawati**: Salam kenal! Terima kasih atas reviewnya. Ichigo selalu suka pada Rukia, cuman yang ini karena masalah haruskah mereka berpisah? (nah lho, malah nanya?) endingnya dah ketahuan kan dari chapter ini, Rukia bakal dapat siapa? Semoga kamu menyukai chapter ini. Review lagi ya! Bye..

**Kiki**** RyuEunTeuk**: Terima kasih atas reviewnya. Di akhir cerita bakal aku ceritain reaksi Ichigo, sabar ya! Semoga kamu menyukai chapter 4 ini. Review lagi ya! Bye..


	5. Chapter 5

**Bleach#Tite Kubo.**

**Rate : **T

**Summary: **Rukia menjalani pendidikan pra nikah sesuai tradisi keluarga Kuchiki sebelum menjalani kehidupan rumah tangganya. Byakuya memilihkan calon suami untuk Rukia. Pada akhirnya, benar ada yang tersakiti.

* * *

**oooOoooOooo**

Dua tetua wanita diikuti kepala pelayan dan beberapa pelayan berniat menuju ke kamar Rukia, membangunkan nona Kuchiki agar melanjutkan pendidikan pra nikahnya, mengabaikan kejadian kemarin yang hampir memutus urat kesabaran para tetua. Mereka berdiri di depan kamar Rukia, kepala pelayan mulai memanggil nona mudanya.

"Rukia-sama, anda sudah bangun?"

Belum ada jawaban.

"Rukia-sama, anda harus mengikuti pelajaran anda dan..."

"Gadis itu belum bangun! Dia berani menguji kesabaran kita," salah satu tetua memotong panggilan kepala pelayan.

"Buka saja pintunya," perintah tetua satunya lagi.

"Kuchiki Baa-sama, sebaiknya anda bersabar!" cegah kepala pelayan.

Ia menutupi pintu kamar Rukia dengan tubuhnya.

"Aku tak membutuhkan nasehatmu, minggir!"

Pintu terbuka kasar. Wajah kedua tetua memerah, antara malu atau marah semua bercampur menjadi satu. Beruntung pelayan-pelayan di belakangnya tidak melihatnya. Kepala pelayan malah menunduk dalam, ia bingung harus melakukan apa.

"Apa-apaan ini!" suara itu berupa teriakan tetua.

* * *

**oooOoooOooo**

Byakuya selesai membersihkan diri dan bersiap untuk menemui para tetuanya. Dirinya tertangkap basah oleh tetua, tidur di kamar Rukia. Kemarahan tergambar jelas di wajah dua tetua itu hingga berbagai kata-kata yang tidak pantas dikeluarkan oleh para tetua. Mereka memaki dirinya dan Rukia yang dianggap sudah tidak melanggar norma dan segala peraturan keluarga Kuchiki.

Byakuya menyisir helaian rambut hitamnya, tampaknya ia tidak terlalu perduli dengan sidang hukuman untuknya siang ini. Semuanya lebih menyenangkan apabila mengingat Rukia. Gadis itu begitu istimewa, sekarang dan seterusnya. Wajahnya bersemu merah mengingat tiap kalimat yang diucapkannya pada Rukia, dan bagaimana ia menghabiskan kemarin malam bersama Rukia.

Berbeda, semua berbeda. Byakuya senang, hatinya yang dulu hampa sekarang seperti ingin meledak saking bahagianya. Semua yang dirasakannya berbeda saat ia bertemu kali pertama dengan Hisana.

Hisana? Mendiang istrinya. Sekarang ia mencintai adik mendiang istrinya.

Wajah Byakuya berubah. Haruskah ia menyesalinya?

Semua sudah terjadi, Byakuya akan mempertanggungjawabkan semuanya. Ia harus yakin pada dirinya sendiri, seperti apa yang dikatakannya pada Rukia.

Byakuya akan membahagiakan Rukia, selamanya.

Berbeda dengan Byakuya yang siap menjalani sidang tetua siang ini, Rukia hanya terdiam di dalam kamarnya, meringkuk memeluk lututnya. Air matanya tidak sanggup berhenti mengalir.

Di sampingnya berserakan foto-fotonya dengan Ichigo, dan semua benda-benda pemberian Ichigo. Rukia merasa telah mengkhianati cinta dan kepercayaan Ichigo padanya.

Bagaimana mungkin, ia melakukannya?

Apa yang ada di pikiran Rukia kemarin malam?

Semua di luar kendali Rukia, ia membiarkan Byakuya menyentuhnya.

Menyesalkah sekarang? Semua sudah terjadi.

Rukia meremas kuat kimononya. Dadanya terasa sesak. Kemarin malam, ia melihat kakak laki-lakinya sebagai seorang pria yang mencintainya hingga semuanya terjadi.

Sekarang apa? Apakah Rukia mencintai Byakuya Kuchiki?

Bagaimana kalau ia tidak bisa membedakan cinta atau hanya sebagai balas budi?

Rukia sebenarnya berpikir mengenai permintaan tetua termasuk alasan tetua untuk membantunya, anggap saja hanya sebagai ucapan terima kasih karena Byakuya telah mengambilnya sebagai anggota keluarga Kuchiki, memberinya semua kehidupan yang layak.

Rukia tidak pernah meminta siapapun untuk membawanya ke dalam keluarga ini, mimpi pun tidak pernah. Dan sekarang, tetua seolah-olah menggunakan semua alasan terbaik mereka untuk membuatnya membantu Byakuya.

Salahkan Rukia sekarang? Ia pasti mendapat hukuman atas dosanya ini.

Namun dibanding dengan hukuman yang akan dijatuhkan tetua padanya sekarang, ia lebih memikirkan perasaan Ichigo. Rukia mencintainya dan sekaligus berkhianat atas perasaan Ichigo. Bahkan sekarang, Rukia yang menghormati Byakuya, kini juga membohongi Byakuya.

Napasnya sesak, dadanya terasa terhimpit saat tiap saraf otaknya mengingat kenangan dirinya dengan Ichigo bercampur dengan ingatannya pada Byakuya.

Rukia hampir gila, jika seperti ini terus. Akibat keraguan di hatinya, kini ia menyakiti dua pria sekaligus.

Apa yang seharusnya ia lakukan?

* * *

**oooOoooOooo**

Byakuya duduk tenang di tengah para tetua. Rukia tidak diijinkannya untuk mengikuti pertemuan ini, Byakuya tidak ingin tetua dengan leluasa terus menjelekkan Rukia. Tetua sudah berbisik-bisik tak sedap. Beberapa tetua ada yang menahan marah atas kelakuan kepala klan Kuchiki satu ini.

"Kami ingin mendengar semuanya langsung darimu, Byakuya-sama," perintah tetua.

"Aku mencintai Rukia, dan aku akan menikahinya!" jelas Byakuya.

Kegaduhan terjadi lagi, tetua tak habis pikir dengan apa yang didengarnya.

"Itu tidak mungkin, Byakuya-sama," jelas tetua.

"Apanya yang tidak mungkin?" tanya tetua yang lain.

"Gadis itu adalah anggota keluarga ini, dan bagaimana kau bisa menyentuhnya semudah itu. apa yang kau pikirkan sebenarnya? Gadis itu pasti berani menggodamu hingga kau..." jelasnya ragu seolah mengetahui akan terjadi perdebatan baru.

"Dia tidak memiliki darah Kuchiki, ia bisa menikah dengan Byakuya-sama," potong tetua tegas. Tetua yang pernah menemui Rukia ini tersenyum kecil.

"Ta-tapi, ini tidak benar! Byakuya-sama melanggar norma, ia harus dihukum! Bagaimana kita harus menghadapi kabar yang akan beredar di luar? " tetua yang lain bersuara.

"Ia sudah bertanggung jawab atas norma yang dilanggarnya, Byakuya-sama siap menikahi gadis itu," dua pendapat berbeda terjadi dalam pertemuan ini.

"Kita tidak bisa menikahkan gadis Kuchiki yang sudah kehilangan kehormatannya," ejek tetua yang lain yang tidak setuju dengan permmintaan Byakuya.

"Baa-sama, hati-hati dengan ucapan anda! Rukia, gadis terhormat! Aku mencintainya dan aku yakin akan membuatnya bahagia, aku akan menjadi suaminya!" marah Byakuya.

"Gadis terhormat katamu! Kau sama sekali tidak pantas mengatakannya, bahkan kalau saja kau bukan kepala klan ini, kami pastikan gadis itu tidak akan pernah masuk dalam keluarga ini!" balas tetua sama marahnya.

"Baa-sama, jangan mengungkit masa lalu! Rukia sekarang akan menjadi Kuchiki sebenarnya, bukan sebagai anak adopsi, ia akan menjadi istriku!"

"Seleramu tidak berubah, Byakuya-sama!" ejek tetua.

Perdebatan terus berlangsung, tetua yang mendukung Byakuya melawan tetua berseberangan dengan Byakuya. Ada masalah baru yang pada intinya berhubungan dnegan semua kejadian semalam, apabila Byakuya menikah dengan Rukia, maka kepala klan akan tetap dipegang Byakuya. Beberapa tetua yang merasa tidak menyukai Byakuya merasa resah, karena dikhawatirkan Byakuya akan memiliki keturunan.

Seorang tetua memberikan sebuah solusi atas masalah ini, yaitu keluarga Kuchiki akan menghentikan proses lamaran terhadap Rukia dan membiarkan Rukia selama sebulan di dalam mansion. Tetua hanya ingin memastikan bahwa jika selama sebulan Rukia mengandung keturunan Byakuya, maka keputusan akhirnya adalah menikahkan mereka berdua.

Byakuya berpikir, solusi itu tidak masuk akal; mengurung Rukia sebulan di rumah, dan pastinya Rukia tidak akan hamil secepat itu. Ini tidak mungkin terjadi, tetua sengaja berniat mengusir Rukia.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kalian inginkan?" tanya Byakuya.

Pertanyaan Byakuya tidak terjawab. Pertemuan ditutup dengan hasil seperti yang sudah dijelaskan. Hanya beberapa tambahan; selama sebulan Byakuya tidak diperbolehkan mendekati Rukia, tetua akan mengawasi mereka. Jika Rukia tidak mengandung dalam batas waktu yang ditentukan, Byakuya harus mengusirnya sendiri dari keluarga Kuchiki, dan mengembalikannya di mana Rukia tumbuh besar. Satu lagi, Byakuya harus sukarela mundur dari jabatannya sebagai kepala klan Kuchiki.

* * *

**oooOoooOooo**

Tiga hari berlalu sejak pertemuan tetua dan semua tidak kembali pada keadaan normal. Rukia setiap hari makan malam bersama tetua. Bukan hanya makan malam, ia tiga hari ini tidak bertemu dengan kakaknya.

Di mana Nii-sama selama ini?

Biasanya ia makan malam berdua, sekarang berlima tanpa Nii-sama.

Bukankah ini lebih baik, walau sudah beberapa hari berlalu Rukia masih begitu bingung jika harus berhadapan lagi dengan Byakuya. Tapi, ini tidak nyaman untuk Rukia, tetua membuat dinding tak terlihat. Mereka seolah mengucilkannya. Bahkan tidak ada yang memberitahu secuil hasil pertemuan tiga hari yang lalu. Tidak ada hukuman yang menyangkut dirinya, ia tidak mengerti.

Selesai makan malam, keinginan Rukia untuk bertanya sudah di ujung bibirnya.

"Baa-sama, boleh aku bertanya?" ucap Rukia.

"Katakan!" perintah tetua.

"A-apa yang terjadi?" tanya Rukia.

"Yang terjadi? Makan malam ini?"

"Bukan, melainkan sebenarnya apa yang terjadi saat ini?"

"Tidak ada yang terjadi, mulai saat ini kau hanya tidak diperbolehkan bertemu Byakuya-sama, apapun alasannya!" jelas tetua sambil berlalu meninggalkan Rukia.

"Satu lagi, mulai saat ini kau hanya boleh keluar mansion jika sudah mendapat ijin dari tetua! Tugasmu sebagai fukutaichou, kau lakukan dari sini," tambah tetua.

"Baa-sama, tapi..."

Rukia tak melanjutkan ucapannya, tetua mengacuhkannya. Rukia pikir itulah hukuman atas apa yang dilakukannya. Pertanyaan malah bermunculan di pikirannya.

Kenapa mereka tidak langsung mengusirnya saja, bukankah itu lebih mudah?

Kenapa mereka malah mengurungnya dalam mansion?

Apa yang mereka inginkan darinya, bukankah dosa itu memberi alasan yang kuat untuk menghapus keberadaannya dari keluarga ini?

* * *

**oooOoooOooo**

Byakuya memandang ke arah pintu, memandangi kolam ikan koinya. Sudah hampir sebulan kurang tiga hari, semuanya akan berubah. Byakuya sudah memendam perasaan rindu luar biasa di hatinya. Ia tidak pernah bertemu Rukia, dan lagi belum ada kabar apapun kalau Rukia akan mengandung.

Bagaimana bisa mengandung, mereka melakukannya sekali. Tetua sengaja melakukannya, membuat dua pillihan yang sama sulitnya. Tetua memang tidak ada yang pernah memihaknya, sebenarnya mereka sama saja, mengusir Rukia adalah hal terindah untuk mereka. Harusnya Byakuya menyadari hal ini, semua masalah ini hanya berakhir pada kepergian Rukia.

Jika memang itu yang terjadi, ia akan mengikuti ke mana Rukia berada, pikirnya. Byakuya akan menemani ke mana pun Rukia pergi. Alasannya mudah, keluarga Kuchiki sudah tidak membutuhkannya. Ucapannya pada Rukia masih ia pegang dan diingatnya, ia tetap akan membahagiakan Rukia apapun keadaannya.

"Byakuya-sama..." sapa kepala pelayan.

Byakuya menoleh, memandangi pria tua di hadapannya. Berapa lama lagi ia akan bertemu dengannya?

"Ada kabar dari tetua yang menjaga Rukia-sama," lanjut kepala pelayan.

"Kabar? Katakan!" perintah Byakuya.

"Unohana-taichou mendatangi mansion ini," jelasnya.

Byakuya terdiam, merasakan reiatsu wanita itu. Benar apa yang dikatakan kepala pelayannya, dia ada di sini. Akibat melamun, ia bahkan tidak menyadari kehadirannya.

"Lalu?" tanya Byakuya.

"Rukia-sama ternyata sedang mengandung!" jelasnya singkat.

Byakuya kehilangan koneksi tercepatnya, ia termangu. Byakuya berusaha merangkai kalimat itu, dan hasilnya hanya senyum kecil di bibirnya.

"Aku akan ke sana!" ujarnya singkat.

Kakinya melangkah tegas, ia tidak ragu lagi. Semua penantiannya terbayar, semua akan berakhir baik.

* * *

**oooOoooOooo**

Rukia memandang bingung dirinya. Rukia hanya mempu mengingat kalimat terakhir yang terucap dari Unohana-taichou, tetua dan Byakuya.

"_Rukia, kau sedang mengandung! Wajar jika kau merasa pusing dan mual, aku ikut berbahagia atas kondisimu ini, hanya aku sarankan kepadamu; jangan sampai kau memikirkan hal berat, tidak baik untukmu dan janinmu," jelas Unohana-Taichou._

Rukia mengusap perutnya, secepat itukah ia hamil?

Mual, muntah dan rasa pusing di kepalanya beberapa hari ini adalah pertanda kalau Rukia benar hamil. Rukia tersenyum kecil, Unohana-taichou memberi jawaban dengan begitu mudah saat ia bertanya mengenai alasan begitu cepat ia untuk hamil padahal ia baru melakukannya sekali. Masa subur; Rukia melakukannya dalam masa suburnya dan kemungkinan berpotensi untuk hamil lebih besar. Rukia bahkan tidak pernah mengetahui atau mengerti mengenai masa suburnya. Ini keberuntungan atau apa?

"_Pernikahanmu dengan Byakuya-sama dilaksanakan tiga hari lagi. Kami berharap, keluarga ini mendapat keberuntungan atas bayi yang ada di kandunganmu," ucap tetua._

Apa maksud ucapan tetua? Mereka berpikir dirinya membawa kesialan bagi keluarga Kuchiki?

"_Rukia! Aku merasa sangat bahagia!"ucap Byakuya.  
_

Rukia masih bisa merasakan pelukan Byakuya yang berbeda, pria itu mencoba memberinya pelukan kehangatan, kebahagiaan bercampur kerinduan. Tapi, yang dirasakannya saat itu, hanya berusaha menahan gemetar karena menahan isak tangis. Menangis?

Ia menangis untuk apa? Kebahagiaan atau kesedihan?

Kini, ia hanya bisa termangu memandang satu bangunan istimewa se-Karakura, rumah Ichigo Kurosaki. Rukia kabur dari mansion, dan lari ke dunia nyata. Rukia merasa butuh Ichigo sekarang. Ia harus menemuinya sebelum ia berubah pikiran lagi.

Mengakhiri kisah cintanya dengan Ichigo?

Mungkin ini menjadi pilihan terakhir Rukia.

* * *

**oooOoooOooo**

Byakuya memandangi kamar Rukia, gadis itu menghilang dari kamarnya.

"Byakuya-sama," ucap kepala pelayan.

Jeda sebentar mengambil napas, "Rukia-sama sudah diketahui keberadaannya, ia berada di Karakura sekarang," lanjutnya lagi.

Byakuya memejamkan mata. Kini ia sadar telah menyakiti Rukia. Dirinyalah yang menjadi orang ketiga dalam hubungan Rukia dan Ichigo Kurosaki. Kabar yang beredar di antara anggota batalyon tiga belas memang benar, tak seharusnya ia mengambil Rukia menjadi pendamping hidupnya. Rukia belum pernah sekalipun menjawab perasaannya dan Byakuya merasa telah memaksanya; memaksa Rukia mengandung benihnya.

"Saya sudah menyiapkan anggota yang akan menjemput Rukia-sama seperti permintaan tetua," ucapan kepala pelayan membuat Byakuya menoleh keluar kamar.

"Aku yang akan menjemputnya kembali," ucapnya.

"Byakuya-sama..." gumam kepala pelayan.

Bulan malam itu juga enggan keluar, bersembunyi di balik awan mendung.

Apakah langit Karakura sama mendungnya?

**oooOoooOooo**

To be continued.

07/03/2013

* * *

Daripada mengomel dalam hati, berikan review pada saya saja biar saya mendengar ups, membaca suara hati anda.

Thanx...

* * *

**A/N:** Terima kasih sebanyak-banyaknya yang sudah mem-fav, atau mem-follow, dan mereview cerita ini. Satu chapter lagi, semua drama ini berakhir. Kali ini, alur ceritanya seperti aku ngejar KRL, lari cepet-cepet?! (Aku sudah tidak kuat melihat kesedihan Rukia yang meninggalkan Ichigo #walah lebay!)

Huft, (mengambil banyak napas) endingnya sudah aku buat dan ingin secepatnya aku publish, biar plong sudah pernah membuat cerita multichapter.

Drama televisi hampir berakhir, semoga tidak membuat anda geleng-geleng kepala karena semakin tidak jelas ceritanya!

Bye..

* * *

**Bales Review:**

**hendrik-widyawati**: Terima kasih atas reviewnya. Pingsan? Cari minyak kayu putih buat nyadarin! Hihi... Review lagi ya! Bye..

**Aii Sakuraii**: Terima kasih atas reviewnya. Huft, dah mau berakhir. Kecepetan ya? Masalah besar yang dimaksud pelayan ya melanggar norma dan membuat para tetua marah. Review lagi ya! Bye..

**corvusraven**: Terima kasih atas reviewnya. Di kamar mereka ngapai? Wuh, Kalau mau menjelaskan nanti aku bikin fic baru malah. Hihi... Nih udah update! Review lagi ya! Bye..

**Hikary Cresenti Ravenia**: Terima kasih atas , pengalaman buat fic multichap emang nguras keringet (wah bau donk?) hihi.. Udah lanjut nih... Review lagi ya! Bye..

**berry**** biru**: Terima kasih atas reviewnya. Udah terjawab bahwa akhirnya Ruki tetep milih Nii-sama. Jadi, fic ini ga jadi Ichiruki (#nangis di tutup bantal) Review lagi ya! Bye..

**Keiko Eni Naomi**: Terima kasih atas reviewnya. Ngapain? Nanti aku malah buat cerita dan naek rate, hihi.. Bayangin sendiri aja! Review lagi ya! Bye..

**dekuchikishiffer: **Terima kasih atas reviewnya. Yup, Byaruki! Review lagi ya! Bye..**  
**

**Mine**: Terima kasih atas reviewnya. Udah terjawab semua pertanyaan dan rasa penasaran kamu. Kecepetan ya? Review lagi ya! Bye..

**reader3byaruki**: Terima kasih atas reviewnya. Salam kenal juga! Benarkah masih jarang? Aku bersyukur deh, semoga kamu suka! semangatmu aku terima, dan akan aku tularkan pada yang lainnya. Semoga kamu menyukai chapter ini. Review lagi ya! Bye..

**ojou-rizky**: Terima kasih atas reviewnya. Udah berakhir byaruki. Besok chapter terakhir, dan liat reaksi Nii-sama, Ichigo, dan Rukia. Review lagi ya! Bye..

**kayumanis**: Terima kasih atas reviewnya. Udah lanjut nih! Kerasa kecepetan ya? Moga ceritanya ga keluar dari jalur! Hihi... Review lagi ya! Bye..


	6. Chapter 6

**Special thanx to:**

**corvusraven / Crystalline Arch /** **Aii Sakuraii / Keiko Eni Naomi / berry biru / Hikary Cresenti Ravenia / LYAN / Mine / Qren / YoruChan Kuchiki /** **Mine /** **Noctis Vee Caelum /** **hendrik-widyawati /** **Kiki RyuEunTeuk /** **chappy ruki /** **cinnamon / ojou-rizky / ****reader3byaruki / ****Gizel**** Godwin / Moku-chan / ****kayumanis**** / dekuchikishiffer /**

**Terima kasih karena sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca dan bersedia mereview. Terima kasih untuk para silent reader juga. Aku akan merindukan kalian. Bye...**

* * *

**Bleach#Tite Kubo.**

**Rate : **T

**Summary: **Rukia menjalani pendidikan pra nikah sesuai tradisi keluarga Kuchiki sebelum menjalani kehidupan rumah tangganya. Byakuya memilihkan calon suami untuk Rukia. Pada akhirnya, benar ada yang tersakiti.

**oooOoooOooo**

Rukia memandang penuh kerinduan pada pria di hadapannya. Spontan ia berlari, memeluk tubuh bidang itu, mengeratkan pelukannya dengan erat seolah tidak ada hari esok. "Sebentar saja, Ichi!" ucap Rukia.

Rukia merasakannya, tangan besar Ichigo mengusap punggungnya beberapa kali. Helaian rambutnya juga tak luput dari sentuhan lembut Ichigo. Rukia pasti, ia yakin akan selalu merindukannya. Rukia akan merindukan tiap kehangatan dan aroma tubuh ini, pria yang sangat dicintainya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Ichigo.

"Aku merindukanmu!"

Rukia melonggarkan pelukannya, beradu tatapan. Mata hazel itu menenangkannya, Rukia menginginkan Ichigo.

"Aku juga merindukanmu!" ucap Ichigo.

Rukia memejamkan mata, membiarkan Ichigo mencium kening, hidung dan bibir mungilnya. Ia kehilangan kata untuk berucap jujur, hatinya tidak merelakan Ichigo pergi darinya.

"Ada yang ingin aku katakan kepadamu, Rukia!"

Mereka berjalan menyusuri jalanan Karakura yang sepi, menuju tempat penuh kenangan mereka. Salah satu puncak gedung, tempat tinggi kesukaan Rukia kini menjadi bagian dari kesukaan Ichigo juga.

"Rukia, aku sudah menyelesaikan pendidikan kedokteranku. Kau tahu, aku sekarang menjadi seorang dokter di Karakura hospital," jelas Ichigo.

"Benarkah? Kau harus mentraktirku atas keberhasilanmu," canda Rukia. Ia senang sekali.

"Itu semua karena kau."

"Hah? Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku akan melamarmu, inilah janjiku setelah aku menjadi seorang dokter! Menikahlah denganku, dan jadilah ibu untuk anak-anakku!" Ichigo melamar Rukia.

Rukia terdiam, ia menundukkan kepalanya. Air mata itu tak sanggup lagi untuk ditahan Rukia lebih lama lagi. Rukia terisak, ia menangis.

"Rukia, kau.. kau kenapa?" tanya Ichigo penasaran.

Sejak kapan Rukia menjadi begitu cengeng?

"Rukia," panggil Ichigo.

"Aku tidak bisa, Ichigo!" jawab Rukia.

"Apa maksudmu?" Ichigo menyuruh Rukia menatap wajahnya, berpandangan.

Rukia rasanya memilih mati daripada harus mengatakan kalau dirinya hamil dengan pria lain. Bukan pria lain, melainkan bersama Nii-samanya.

"Marahlah kepadaku! Kau boleh membenciku seumur hidupmu. Aku, aku sudah akan menikah dengan pria lain Ichigo!" ucap Rukia serak, ia terus terisak.

Ichigo mengangkat dagu Rukia, berharap dari pancaran mata violet itu ada kebohongan atau lelucon.

"Aku hamil, Ichigo!" ucap Rukia.

**oooOoooOooo**

Byakuya berdiri setelah keluar dari senkaimon khusus miliknya. Dia tidak terkejut saat ia disambut orang yang dikenalnya begitu sampai di dunia nyata.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau akan menikah dengan Rukia-chan!"

"Kau memberiku selamat?" jawab Byakuya datar.

Yoruichi tersenyum, tak begitu kaget melihat reaksi kepala keluarga Kuchiki.

"Mampirlah dulu!" ajak Yoruichi.

"Aku kemari bukan untuk meminum teh, ada hal yang harus aku lakukan!"

"Menjemput Rukia-chan?" tebak Yoruichi.

Byakuya terdiam, ingin rasanya ia bertanya 'Kau mengetahui di mana Rukia?' Atau bertanya 'Jangan mencegahku!' Biarlah itu menjadi pertanyaan di hatinya.

"Dia bersama Ichigo!" ucap Yoruichi berjalan mendekati Byakuya.

"Aku berharap kau mengerti perasaan mereka, terutama Rukia-chan!" nasehat wanita itu.

"Aku tidak membutuhkan saran darimu!"

Yoruichi mendengus kecil. Sejujurnya di dalam otaknya dan Keisuke hanya beberapa hal mengenai Byakuya dan wanita (Rukia). Pertama, Byakuya akan menyetujui hubungan Ichigo dan Rukia. Kedua, Byakuya diam-diam menyukai Rukia. Dan pada kenyataannya sekarang, Rukia sedang mengandung anak Byakuya.

"Aku sudah tidak sabar untuk menunggu keponakanku," ucap Yoruichi berjalan menjauhi Byakuya.

Byakuya dalam hati tersenyum, kabar gembira ini begitu mudah tersebar. Bukan saatnya mengagumi ucapan Yoruichi, ia harus membawa Rukia pulang.

"Rukia..." gumamnya, ia memejamkan mata, mencari reiatsu wanitanya.

**oooOoooOooo**

Rukia dan Ichigo terdiam, masih berpandangan. Kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan Rukia, membuat mereka membisu. Rukia gemetaran, tangisnya tak berhenti. Ia mampu melihat kekecewaan, keraguan, dan segala rasa yang tidak pernah ingin Rukia lihat dari mata Ichigo.

"Rukia, kata-katamu barusan menyakitiku! Kau berbohong, kan? Kau membuat lelucon, kan?"

"Maafkan aku Ichigo!"

"Katakan itu bohong!" Ichigo berteriak, "Siapa? Siapa yang berani menyentuhmu dan aaargh..." Ichigo frustasi, ia mengacak rambutnya kasar.

"Aku akan menikah dengan Nii-sama!" jujur Rukia.

Rukia tak sanggup melihat Ichigo seperti itu, ia harus segera mengakhiri percakapan ini.

"Byakuya, kakakmu Rukia! Bagaimana mungkin kalian menikah? Tunggu, Byakuya? Ayah janinmu... Byakuya Kuchiki?"

"..." Rukia tak menjawab, ia mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Kau tidak mencintai Byakuya, kan?"

Tak ada jawaban dari Rukia.

Diamnya Rukia membuat Ichigo jengah. Dipegangnya dagu Rukia agar menoleh ke arahnya. Ia terkejut, air mata Rukia kembali mengalir deras dari matanya.

Ichigo menghapus lembut, wajah itu masih begitu sama. Cantik dan menyiratkan keindahan dunia.

"Byakuya memaksamu, Rukia? Ia menyakitimu?" tanya Ichigo.

Rukia menggeleng, "Tidak! Tidak ada yang memaksaku!"

Ichigo menarik tubuh Rukia kembali dalam pelukannya, meresapi aroma tubuh wanita yang dicintainya. Untuk terakhir kalinya, mungkin?

Rukia mengeratkan pelukan itu. Hatinya menyeruak marah atas keputusan bodoh yang telah diambilnya. Rasa tidak ingin kehilangan Ichigo kembali memenuhi ruang hatinya, ia benar-benar tidak mau kehilangan Ichigo. Kehangatan, perhatian, sikap lembutnya, dan semua hal yang dimiliki Ichigo.

"Gugurkan bayi!" ucap Ichigo ragu.

"Ka-kau bicara apa?"

Rukia tidak percaya dengan ucapan Ichigo barusan.

"Kau tidak mau? Kalau begitu kita besarkan bayi itu bersama-sama, kau dan aku!"

"Ichigo, jangan sakiti dirimu! Aku tidak bisa! Aku tidak mau!"

Kali ini keduanya menangis. Menangisi perpisahan ini.

"Aku tidak pantas untukmu, Ichigo! Aku wanita yang telah mengandung sebelum menikah. Bencilah aku! Aku tidak menghargaimu, Ichigo! Aku tidak menghargai hubungan kita! Aku tidak menghargai cintamu!" suara Rukia terdengar berat.

"Bagaimana mungkin kau menyuruhku membencimu? Bagaimana aku bisa marah dan membenci pada wanita yang aku harapkan dapat menjadi ibu bagi anak-anakku kelak? Bagaimana aku bisa melakukannya Rukia?"

Rukia mengeratkan pelukannya. Ia menangis lagi, hingga rasanya sakit di dadanya membuatnya terasa ingin mati. Rukia mencintai Ichigo, itulah kenyataannya. Tapi, tubuhnya tidak dimiliki pria yang dicintainya.

Ichigo membelai lembut wajah cantik itu. Hidungnya memerah, tak ada yang bisa memungkiri kesedihan yang terasa menyesakkan itu.

Ichigo sadar, mungkinkah ia memang harus melepas gadis Kuchiki ini, selamanya?

**oooOoooOooo**

Byakuya menggeram marah melihat tubuh Rukia menerima pelukan pria lain. Rukia membalas pelukan itu, berbeda saat ia bersamanya. Rukia belum memberikan hatinya untuk dirinya seorang. Rukia belum mencintainya walau ada pengikat mereka di dalam rahim Rukia.

Haruskah ia melepas Rukia?

Tidak, janin itu miliknya, itu anaknya, darah dagingnya!

Pria tampan itu, memandang sedih Rukia yang terus terisak di sana. Air mata itu tidak pernah mengalir di hadapannya.

Berapa banyak kesedihan yang disimpan Rukia karena dirinya?

Byakuya tak kuasa lagi hanya melihat dari kejauhan. Byakuya mendekat bahkan ia sadar kehadirannya tidak dirasakan Rukia maupun Ichigo. Byakuya langsung menarik pergelangan Rukia kasar, menyembunyikan tubuh Rukia dibalik punggungnya. Byakuya menjauhkan Rukia dari pandangan Ichigo.

"Pergilah Kurosaki!"

Ichigo mendapat sapaan tidak hangat dari Byakuya. Kalimat itu menyiratkan bahwa Rukia adalah milikku, milik Byakuya. Byakuya marah melihat Rukia begitu menurut saat Ichigo hampir menyentuh bibir mungil Rukia, menciumnya.

"Nii-sama..." Rukia terkejut, ia merasakannya. Reiatsu kakaknya meningkat.

Pegangan pada tangannya kuat, begitu menyakitinya. Tatapan Byakuya marah, Rukia tidak menyukainya. Byakuya tak perduli dengan kemarahan Rukia, ia membuka senkaimon berniat menyeret Rukia pulang.

"Kita pulang!" Byakuya bersuara.

Kaki mungil Rukia begitu saja mengikuti langkah Byakuya. Ichigo hanya memandang. Seperti dulu, tak bisa berbuat banyak.

"Rukia, aku mencintaimu!" teriak Ichigo bersamaan ditutupnya pintu senkaimon.

"Aku berharap.. kau bahagia.." balas Rukia lirih.

**oooOoooOooo**

Rukia bersuara lirih, namun ia menyakini kedua pria itu mampu mendengarnya dengan jelas. Ichigo tersenyum getir dan itu mampu dilihat Rukia.

Selamat tinggal cinta, itulah yang terucap di hati mereka.

Byakuya menatap Rukia. Terdiam tak bersuara setelah kepergian Ichigo dan tertutupnya pintu senkaimon.

Berjalan terus menyusuri jalanan Soul Society, keduanya terdiam. Bahkan Byakuya tak menyadari genggamannya di tangan Rukia belum mengendur sama sekali.

"Kau menyakitiku, Nii-sama!" ucap Rukia.

Byakuya melepas pegangan itu. Tangan itu memerah akibat terlalu kuat dicengkeram. Begitu ketakutannya Byakuya kalau-kalau Rukia kabur bersama Ichigo.

Rukia beranjak pergi, langkahnya mendahului Byakuya. Ia mengabaikan Byakuya.

Tidak terima, Byakuya mengejar Rukia. Menarik lengannya dan menjatuhkan tubuh itu dalam pelukannya. Memeluknya erat seolah tidak ada waktu lagi untuk melakukannya.

"Aku mencintaimu Rukia, dan aku akan menunggumu!"

"Jangan panggil aku dengan panggilan itu, panggil aku Byakuya!"

"Aku bahagia atas kehamilanmu, aku akan berusaha menjadi yang terbaik untukmu!"

Rentetan kalimat itu malah membuat Rukia menangis terisak dipelukan Byakuya. Rukia belum membalas pelukan itu, ia belum bisa. Hatinya, masih belum bisa diberikan pada Byakuya, saat ini.

"Nii-sama..." panggil Rukia.

Mereka beradu pandangan saling menyelami isi hati keduanya.

"Aku akan belajar mencintaimu!" ucap Rukia.

**oooOoooOooo**

the end.

14/03/2013

* * *

Daripada mengomel dalam hati, berikan review pada saya saja biar saya mendengar ups, membaca suara hati anda.

Thanx...

* * *

**A/N:** Terima kasih sebanyak-banyaknya yang sudah mem-fav, atau mem-follow, dan mereview cerita ini. Cerita ini telah berakhir. Ini pengalaman menyenangkan membuat fic multichapter. Dari sini aku bisa mengenal kalian, melalui review berupa kata-kata, aku selalu menunggu itu tiap publish, apa mereka bakal review lagi? atau bagaimana komentar mereka? Harapannya; semoga mereka (reader) bisa menikmati ceritaku.

Chapter ini terkesan memaksa? Pendek? Kurang ada feel-nya? Aku juga ngerasa begitu, ya sudahlah! Semoga kalian menyukai chapter ini #ngarep plus maksa.

Drama televisi telah berakhir, semoga tidak membuat anda geleng-geleng kepala karena endingnya tidak jelas ceritanya!

Thanx a lot! Miss you all!

Bye..

* * *

**Bales Review:**

**Keiko Eni Naomi**: Terima kasih atas reviewnya. Udah selesai! Udah kepergok, dan tara.. hasilnya seperti itu! Bye..

**Crystalline Arch**: Terima kasih atas reviewnya. Udah selesai nih, aku ga tahu gimana caranya Byakuya meyakinkan Rukia, tapi aku rasa Rukia udah yakin dengan keputusannya. Bye..

**corvusraven**: Terima kasih atas reviewnya. Udah selesai, nih! Review lagi ya! Bye..

**berry**** biru**: Terima kasih atas reviewnya. Udah terjawab semua pertanyaan kamu, kan! Bye..

**ojou-rizky**: Terima kasih atas reviewnya. Udah berakhir byaruki, semoga kamu suka! Bye..

**Hikary Cresenti Ravenia**: Terima kasih atas reviewnya, sudah berlanjut dan berakhir nih... Bye..

**Moku-chan: **Terima kasih atas reviewnya. udah lanjut dan berakhir nih... Semoga kau menyukainya.. Bye..

**Aii Sakuraii**: Terima kasih atas reviewnya. Huft, dah berakhir. Kecepetan ya? Aku ga pake target kok! Jujur aja aku ga suka Ichihime, jauh-jauh deh ama pairing itu, aku ga rela! Haha.. abaikan! Udah berakhir, dan jadinya Byaruki! Bye..

**hendrik-widyawati **: Terima kasih atas reviewnya. Sogokan kamu kurang banyak, ga terpenuhi deh permintaannya! Bye..

**Mine**: Terima kasih atas reviewnya. Udah terjawab semua pertanyaan dan rasa penasaran kamu. Kecepetan ya? Maaf, semua kan harus berakhir. Bye..

**Noctis Vee Caelum**: Terima kasih atas reviewnya. Udah selesai nih, semoga kamu menyukai chapter ini. Bye..

**reader3byaruki**: Terima kasih atas reviewnya. Aku senang kalau kamu senang. Rasanya senang sekali, kamu nungguin ceritaku. Bye..

**Gizel**** Godwin**: Terima kasih atas reviewnya. Salam kenal juga! Udah lanjut berkahir nih! Kerasa kecepetan ya? Moga ceritanya ga keluar dari jalur! semoga kau menyukainya. Hihi... Bye..


End file.
